Go With The Foe
by p0tt3rStlk3r
Summary: CHAPPIE 13 POSTED! Hermione Granger knows that loving Draco Malfoy will be tough. Will their relationship survive? RR!
1. Peeping Through Shelves

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Except Claudia Chase, that's my creation! If you want to sue I warn you. All you will get is a Harry Potter pen that I thought was a broom and a Draco Malfoy postcard that I will have to pry from my friends cold dead fingers to get. She would rather die than give it up.  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first shot at a HG/DM fic. I think I read too many HG/DM stories...(when my beta reader reads them she thinks off different ways to kill Hermione with popsicle stick) so it got to me and I decided to begin a fic about them. I really don't have a plot yet. But we'll see what happens. ^_^  
  
Chappie 1- Peeping through Shelves  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the library, her head bent down reading a book. It was her 7th and last year at Hogwarts and unsurprisingly she was Head Girl. She had also grown over the years. She became taller, slender, and her body matured very nicely but she kept it hidden under her school robes. Her hair wasn't as thick as it was before, and she found new ways to put it up so it would look nice. And once and a while, she would straighten it and let her hair down. Harry and Ron were still her friends, but they were boys, and you can't tell boys everything.  
  
Whenever she was feeling lonesome, she headed to the library and stuffed herself in some book. She would talk to Ginny about "girl stuff", but Ginny would get bored easily with whatever Hermione would talk about. Ginny had changed and was always chasing after some guy. There was another girl named Claudia Chase who was from Ravenclaw. She was also a 7th year and Hermione got along with her just fine. She met her through Harry, and Harry seemed to be really fond of Claudia.  
  
Ron on the other hand had a crush on her. Hermione told him to give it up, and so Ron stopped sending her love letters and flowers, but he still liked her and he showed it. She didn't really like being alone with him and was afraid that he would pounce on her or and do naughty things to her. Hermione sighed and moved a strand of her caramel brown hair aside. She slowly closed the book and put it back on its shelf. This was getting her no where.  
  
As she turned to get her bag she felt someone watching her. She looked up and around the library, but no body was looking her way. She sighed again and looked towards the bookshelves. She saw a pair of gray eyes looking straight at her through the stacks of books. The mystery person quickly moved away. Hermione got curious and walked towards the shelves and looked behind one.  
  
Sitting there at a table was the annoying Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. Pansy gave Hermione a dirty look, which clearly said 'Mudblood' and got up to tell her exactly that. Hermione hated going through this with Pansy. It was just a waste of her time. Surely Pansy could think of better things to do, like throwing herself at Malfoy for the hundredth time. She turned to go before Pansy could say something with that amazing annoying squeaky voice of hers.  
  
"Hey Mudblood! Where do you think your going?!" said Pansy with her hands on her hips. Pansy snickered as Hermione turned around with an innocent look on her face. Hermione looked at Draco, expecting him to say something, but he was just staring at her. Hermione blushed for an unknown reason and turned to face Pansy again.  
  
"None of your bloody business." she said quickly and walked away. She re- adjusted her bag on her back and walked to her dorm room.  
  
Once she got there, she remembered the gray eyes that were looking at her through the bookshelves. 'Who was that?' she thought while changing into more comfortable clothes. As she sat on her bed she realized something. Draco had gray eyes. 'No, it couldn't be him. Why would he look at me? Unless he just wanted to find some flaw in me to bother me about. But you got to admit he does look good. What the hell am I thinking?!' she said as she walked out to find Harry and Ron.  
  
___________  
  
Draco stood behind a bookshelf, moving books aside to look at a particular one. He ignored Pansy while she was going on and on about her life in that damn squeaky voice of hers. Crabbe and Goyle had snuck in food to feed an entire army. They considered that a snack.  
  
Draco had grown over the years and had become, well to put it frankly, sexy, hot, irresistible, the most snoggable guy in Hogwarts. He was tall, lean, and muscular. He moved a strand of his soft, silver blonde hair aside and pushed more books aside.  
  
Girls paraded after him everywhere he went and swooned and sighed at his every move. Naturally, he did have competition, Potter. Practically everyone knew that Potter's sidekick; Weasley was gaa-gaa over the Mudblood, Granger. He grinned as he imagined Weasley getting not only rejected by Granger, but also pushed out of the way, stomped on, and shot as well.  
  
Then, through the gap in between the books, he saw Miss. Straight-A-Student reading a book. He watched her as she moved her hair aside and closed the thick book she was reading. He didn't know why he was looking at her; he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks, he found her attractive, very attractive. He gulped as she looked right into his eyes with a look of confusion on her face. He quickly sat down and stared down at the table as Hermione came towards their table.  
  
He looked at her as Pansy spitted out a rude remark and saw that her face went a faint tint of red. She looked at him and he tried to do his all- famous smirk, but it wouldn't come. She looked away and muttered something and quickly left. Pansy sat down and put her hand upon Draco's, "The nerve of her." Draco quickly moved his hand away and smirked. 'God! Was I just ogling off of Hermione's assets? Since when did she become Hermione?'  
  
______________________  
  
A/N: Well, what do yaw think? Shall I continue? If I do continue, my next chapter may not be posted till next week becuz I'll be out camping. Please review! That little purple button is there for a reason. :: cough cough thanks Sinsly, my beta reader cough:: 


	2. A Few Kisses and A Proposition

**A/N: Yes, yes, I'm back. ^_^ Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I think this chapter sort of sucks, but don't worry. This is just the beginning of the story. More action soon to come. Anyways, thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, ****SinisterSlytherin, who gets the urge to cross out Hermione's name and put hers instead. Lol.  
  
****Chappie**** 2- A Few Kisses and a Proposition   
  
It was mid-March and the weather was cool and breezy. Hermione walked with Claudia Chase along the lawn of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron stood by the lake, throwing rocks at the water creatures. You'd think they had something better else to do. Hermione liked to talk to Claudia; they had so much in common. Claudia was also muggle-born and the only child in her family. Claudia had thin, raven-black hair and misty blue eyes. She was Hermione's height and also had a mysterious aura about her. Hermione figured that's why Harry liked Claudia, because he couldn't figure her out. Or maybe because he _wanted to figure her out.  
  
_**

Claudia stopped walking and faced Hermione. "That stupid Parkinson girl. The "_mudblood" thing is getting so old. Really, you think a Slytherin would have something better to say. She's putting them all to shame and doesn't even know it."_

  
Hermione replied, "Yes, I know. The weird thing is that Malfoy didn't say anything to back her up this time. He was, well to put it straight, he was staring at me with this very odd expression on his face."  
  


Claudia smiled, "What expression?"  
  


Hermione tried to remember. "Ah yes, he looked me up and down and looked like he was going to smile or something. I don't know how to describe it." Claudia smirked.  
  


"What? What does that mean?" asked Hermione.  
  


"You are the smartest girl and you don't know anything about guys. You figure it out."   
  


Hermione opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out. She looked down, 'Me?! Checking me out?! The nerve of him! He has no right to look at me. Damn him!' she thought while clenching her fist. Claudia noticed Hermione's facial expressions change and started laughing.  
  


"I knew you would be able to figure it out. But now that I think about it, EW!"  
Harry and Ron came walking over, but Harry practically ran and tripped to get to Claudia.  
  


"Hey Claudia." Harry said with a big smile that just lighted up her day. Claudia looked at him as if saying 'Here I am, start figuring me out.'  
  


"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione was still staring at the ground and her fists were closed tightly. She quickly looked up and smiled, "Oh nothing, just thinking." 

She looked over at Harry, who was whispering something in Claudia's ear, causing an evil smirk on her face. Ron began to look at her as if he was going to do the same thing. Something that Hermione would rather not think about. She knew that any second now Harry and Claudia were going to go off walking alone without inviting them, and she would be left alone with Ron. Hermione sure didn't want that happening.  
  


Hermione quickly thought up an excuse, "Oh yes! I have to go to the library!"  
  
Ron looked disappointed, "But you were their yesterday! What's so interesting in the library?!"  
  


"For your information, there are lots of interesting books to read and research. Maybe if you go there some time you would know why. And what's it to you if I go to the library everyday?" said Hermione as she walked away and towards the library not giving him a chance to answer the question.  
  


------  
  
Draco stood behind a bookshelf in the library. 'Why am I here?' he thought 'To get away from that damned Pansy.' He sighed to himself as he walked to the back of library. He didn't like to stay in the common room because Pansy the bulldog would come and "_try" to seduce him into doing something naughty. He was bored of her and wanted to get away. Then there was Crabbe and Goyle; they were either in the dorm room or common room, munching on something or making idiotic plans to beat up people. 'How much do you need to plan to throw your fist at someone?' Draco was sick of them too.   
  
He didn't like going out because usually Potter was out there flirting with the Mudblood from Ravenclaw. His only resort was the library, and no one ever looked for him there. They all figured Draco was too "__bad" to be in a library, looking for books. That stupid lot didn't realize that he was smart for a reason. He pulled out a book on Potions and opened it. He began to skim it, when he heard someone clear their throat right behind them. 'Oh no, please don't let it be Pansy, I will just die!'   
  
"Granger." He looked up to see the Gryffindor looking at him in malice. "What do you want?" he asked giving Hermione a dirty look.  
  
_

Hermione frowned, "Are you going to check out that book?"  
  


Draco closed the book and walked a bit closer to her, "What's it to you?"  
  


Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Don't answer a question with a question. Now are you or aren't you?"  
  
Draco smirked, "What makes you think I'm just going to give it up without a fight?"   
  


She let out a bored sigh; "There you go again. I don't want to fight over a stupid book. You can have it for all I care." 

He watched her walk away. The sway of her hips, the way she talked, the way she moved her hair aside made him think naughty thoughts about her. He couldn't take the way she teased him without even trying. Draco realized that he couldn't take it any more. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  


Hermione turned around, "What Malfoy?! Let go of me!"  
  


Draco let go because other students began looking their way, "I need to talk to you."  
  


Hermione looked at him with confusion, "About?"  
  


Draco gritted his teeth, "Something, not here. Outside."  
  


Hermione couldn't get it through her head that Malfoy wanted to talk to HER. "What, I don't---"  
  


Draco grabbed her hand, "Stop blabbering and come on!"  
  


--------  
  
Draco dragged Hermione along the corridors, getting weird looks from many students. He took her outside and into the Forbidden Forest; he finally overcame his fear of it since that incident in his first year. Hermione finally came back to her senses and snatched her hand away. She pushed him away and crossed her arms across her chest.   
  


"Why am I here? And of all people, with you?! You can't just drag me anywhere you want! Did you forget that I'm Head Girl and could take however many points away from your house?!"  
  


Draco narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her against a tree trunk. Hermione let out a gasp and raised her hand to hit him.   
  


"You're here because, for some strange reason, you turn me on."  
  


Hermione nearly choked. Was she hearing wrong? SHE turned on Draco Malfoy?! She couldn't help but laugh.  
  


"Yeah, yeah Malfoy. It's not my fault you can't keep your teenage hormones under control. What prank are you playing now?" she asked while smirking.  
  


Draco's expression didn't change. Hermione stopped laughing. He was serious. Hermione gulped. Malfoy liked her?  
  


"I've been watching you for the past few weeks and I suddenly realized how tempting you look and I can't get you out of my damn mind!"   
  


Hermione frowned; Malfoy was saying it as if it was a bad thing. And it was.  
  


"Maybe you should just learn how to control your eyes and stop blaming me for your incapability's. Besides, why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked him. She had a pretty good guess on what the answer might be.  
  


Draco looked from side to side then brought his face close to hers. Hermione had never been this close to any male before. Maybe except Ron, but she didn't much of a choice. She began to get frantic and found herself looking into Draco's cold steel eyes.  
  


"So I can do this." he murmured right before he pressed his lips to hers.   
  


He kissed her roughly, but passionately and Hermione found herself kissing him back. He struck new emotions in her as he kept kissing her. This is what he was yearning for all this time. She quickly remembered whom she was kissing, who she was responding to, Malfoy. She tore herself away from him and began to whack him with closed fists.  
  


"How dare you even get close to me! You have no right!" she screamed.  
  


Draco held his arms up for cover, "Calm down Granger! It was just a kiss! You're so wimpy. You act like you never been kissed before." He spotted the look on her face. "You haven't have you?" He wasn't making fun of her; he was in fact quite serious.  
  


Hermione stop flailing her arms and looked at Draco, examining him. "I don't like you Malfoy. So dream on." She moved to walk away.  
  


Draco put his hands on her shoulders, holding her. "Then why did you kiss back?"   
He smirked knowing that he was winning. Hermione turned a deep shade of red. She didn't know how to answer. She did like the way his mouth felt on hers. She found herself turning even redder. Draco snickered.  
  


"See, for once your speechless, which is a miracle. Seeing how you never shut up."  
  


Hermione looked up into his eyes and gave him an evil look. Draco grinned.  
  


"Even if I did like you, do you think my friends, or even yours, would accept it? Are you looking at the consequences of your actions?" she asked.  
  


Draco looked up and thought about what she said. "The only consequence I had so far was you kissing back. I see nothing bad in that."  
  


"You see nothing bad in that, but other people might."

  
She was right; Potter and Weasley might just come and give him a good beating if they knew he just kissed Hermione. And all the Slytherins would hate him for going out with a Gryffindor. He looked down and brought his face leveled with hers.  
  


He smiled, "They don't have to know."  
  


Hermione gulped, "But I don't like you Malfoy. You're my enemy for goodness sake! You've teased and tortured me since the day we met! Besides, you're not taking you 'Malfoy Pride' into account. If you did this with me, a Mudblood, you'd be going lower than low. According to you're sick 'Family Values'."  
  


Draco let out a short laugh, "Haven't you heard of that little phrase that the one you tease is the one you like? And plus, you'll miss me kissing you."  
  


Hermione snorted, "You think to much of yourself. I wouldn't miss your slimy kisses Malfoy."  
  


"Oh, really?"  
  


Before Hermione could say another word he lowered his head and began to kiss her again, but this time, more gently. Hermione felt electric sparks going off in her body and mind. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. But right when the kiss was getting good, Draco pulled away and Hermione let out a sound of disappointment.  
  


Draco smiled, "Point proven."  
  


Hermione smiled weakly and let her arms fall to her side. He had her in his trap and she actually liked it. She had to admit Malfoy was hot. She was lucky he even looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but Draco looked at his watch as if he was in a hurry.   
  


"Well, I've got a life, and I can't spend it here, arguing with you, Hermione. So if you choose to accept this and continue, show up here after dinner. Consider it a… proposition." he said with a smirk and he swiftly walked away.   
  


Hermione brought a finger to her lips and smiled to herself. He called her 'Hermione'.  
  


------  
  


**A/N: Another chapter finished. Please review and give me ideas and suggestions, I don't mind at all. It helps me. Anyways, to ****_Serasivad, thanks for the tips and I'll try to keep Draco as mean as possible. To _****_Sex & Diamonds, sounds like you really like Draco. Your just like my beta-reader, you should read her story which is Dragon Amour by Draco Maniac. To _****_Zee, you're so smart! You hit the purple button! Lol. And to _****_Akira, Ron's reaction, I'll have to include it. Thanks for bringing that up! And to _****everyone else, who reviewed thank yaw for wasting a minute of your life and reviewing! Lol. ^_^ And thanks ****_Sinsly_****_ for wasting your time re-reading my chapters! ::cough REVIEW cough::_**


	3. Undetermined Feelings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! And a very ****BIG thanks to my beta-reader, ****Sinsly, who makes time in her busy life for her Suki's story! ^_^ Anyways, here's another chapter for all you lovely readers out there.**

**Chappie**** 3- ****Undetermined Feelings**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, eating dinner, his eyes glancing every now and then over at Gryffindor table. He couldn't believe it. It went better then he imagined. Well, at least she didn't squeal on him. He watched Hermione laugh at something Potter said. He loved the way she laughed, the way her head tilted back and a grin spread across her face. Maybe it was a good thing that the spell that was intended for Potter hit her instead that time. She had the advantage of her teeth getting shrunk, but he also humiliated her. By that smile, it was all worth it. The more he watched, the more he couldn't believe that a beautiful body like that would belong to a… a… Mudblood? 

'Should I still be calling her that? When did she become so...so...tempting?' he asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by the one and only Pansy. 

"Draco, what are you looking at?" she asked as she sat facing him. She knew it wasn't her, and that bothered her a lot than she would admit. 

Draco looked down at his plate and began to fork some potatoes into his mouth, "Nothing." 

Pansy knew he was lying. She turned around in her seat and looked around. "Don't tell me you were looking at the Mudblood?" 

"What's it to you?" he asked in a bored tone and moved his silky hair aside. 

Pansy threw him a dirty look and continued eating her food. 

"Why don't you go mess with Goyle for a while?" he continued to ask, "He needs a girls attention. You might even save him from turning gay. I don't like one, let alone two of you fighting over me. We all know who would win. Maybe if you're lucky, he will give up and go after Potter, you are pretty consistent." Draco glared at her and she glared back. 

------ 

Hermione giggled as Harry made fun of Ron. Ginny, who was sitting beside her, faked her laughter. After Harry rejected her, Ginny didn't give a damn about him. Hermione raised her eyes and looked at Draco, who was still looking at her. She felt her heart pound faster and blood rise to her cheeks. He had that kind of affect on her. Draco looked down as Pansy turned to face Hermione. Pansy's face took on an odd expression and Hermione smirked. 'She's jealous.' 

Ginny watched Hermione's smile turn into a smirk and followed her gaze. Ginny poked Hermione; "You're looking at Malfoy, aren't you? Well, who can blame you, he's drop-dead sexy. You shouldn't waste your time on him. Remember you're nothing but a 'Mudblood' to him. Too low for his standards. He won't even look at me, what makes you think he'll look twice at you?" 

Ginny laughed at her own comment as Hermione smiled slyly. 'Wait, was that an insult?' thought Hermione. Ginny had no idea what she was talking about. After tonight she, Hermione, will officially be Draco's secret girlfriend. 

-------- 

The night didn't come fast enough for Hermione. When it finally did come, she practically ran out to the Forbidden Forest to meet Draco. She had also brought her wand along; who knew what lurked in the forest? Or maybe what Draco had been planning. She sat down, leaning on a tree trunk, with her knees against her chest. 

It was really foggy out, and she could see anything beyond the trees in front of her. She sighed to herself as she remembered Draco's lips upon hers and the exhilarating feeling it gave her. That's something you could definitely get used to. She was about to stand up when someone moved her hair, exposing her neck. She got the urge to jump up and whack the person behind her. 

"AH---" 

"Shh... Its me." whispered Draco. 

He slowly began to trail kisses down her neck and Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure. Draco stopped and walked around and kneeled down to face her. She gazed into his piercing silver eyes. 

"So..." he was at a lost for words. 

"Does this mean we're officially a couple?" asked Hermione a little desperately. 

Draco grinned, "Maybe, it depends if you can convince me enough that you really want me as much as I want you." He took her hand and helped her get up. Then he moved closer to her stroking her cheek with his hand. 

Hermione smiled sweetly. 'No time to be shy now. You want him. Take him' she thought. 

Slowly, he slid his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He smiled as her face glimmered in the moonlight. He still couldn't believe he was dating Hermione Granger, the girl whom he hated most of his life. Well the girl he thought he hated. 

Hermione felt as if she was in a dream. Here was Draco Malfoy, a ridiculously good-looking guy, her past enemy, with his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but grin. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco was surprised; Hermione was making the first move tonight. He always thought she was way too innocent and afraid to kiss him. But he was proven wrong as she deepened the kiss. 

She parted his lips with her tongue and gained entrance…and control. This will prove that she wanted him. He started to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and plunged into his mouth. He moaned. They finally separated, gasping for air. 

"Wow." Hermione gasped. 

"Congratulations. You are now officially my girlfriend, and holder of the title for literally taking my breath away." Draco said surprised from the kiss. 

"What? Thought I wouldn't do it?" 

He grinned. "No, that's not it. I didn't even know it was possible to do that with your tongue." 

------ 

Weeks pasted and Hermione and Draco kept meeting at any chance they got, literally devouring each other. Draco had tried a few times to go further with Hermione, not able to deny these teenage urges. Hermione, being the way she is, did not let him get far, and couldn't keep her mouth shut for long. She desperately wanted to talk to someone about how Draco made her feel and how much she…loved him? She couldn't take it anymore! She finally decided to tell Claudia everything. She would listen, and she would understand.

Hermione sat in the library at a desk waiting for Claudia to show up. She was wearing a jean-skirt and a white tee shirt with her hair up in a ponytail. Claudia came in, quickly followed by Ginny. Ginny simply could not get over the fact that Harry was stolen from her…by Claudia. Claudia ignored Ginny and slinked her way across the library. Claudia had her thin hair down and wore some swanky blue over-all's and a gray tank top. Ginny had her flaming red hair also down and was wearing shorts and a red tank top. 

Claudia sat down facing Hermione and Ginny skipped her way to Hermione and sat next to her. Hermione took a moment to think if she should let Ginny stay and decided that Ginny was trustworthy. Claudia narrowed her eyes at Ginny as if saying 'Keep your mouth shut.' Hermione smiled and finally spilled the whole thing to them not leaving anything out. She watched Claudia's and Ginny's faces light up with surprise. Ginny was left with her mouth gaping open.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy. I never imagined you two together," said Claudia grinning.

Ginny, who was left speechless, finally spoke up, "You're lying…Draco and…you?!"

Hermione frowned, "I'm not lying Ginny, why would I waste yours and Claudia's time on a stupid lie that has to deal with Draco?"

"I can't believe you! I thought you two were enemies! This can't be real! He's way too hot and you don't even meet his expectations! What the hell is going on here? What does he see in you?! I…"

Hermione was getting really angry at Ginny. Sometimes her blatant jealousy boarded on insulting. Claudia leaned towards Ginny and whispered. 

"

Ginny…why did Harry reject you any ways?"

Ginny wasn't expecting a question like that. What does it matter, she stole him away from her anyway. "Oh yeah, because he said it doesn't feel right dating his best friend's little sister. Blah, blah, blah." 

Claudia smirked. "Or maybe because you're so damn bitchy."

Ginny gasped and stood up. "How dare you say that! I can…"

Hermione grabbed her and pulled her back in her seat. She noticed the tension building between them and decided to steer the subject back toward her. 

"Hello you two, how did _Harry get in the conversation? I thought we were talking about me and Draco."_

Ginny glared at Claudia. "Oh yes, we were. Do you even love him?"

"Yes Ginny, Draco loves me and I love him." 

Ginny stopped giving evil looks towards Claudia and turned to Hermione. She busted up laughing. Hermione was confused. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Ginny?!"

Finally Ginny stopped laughing her head off and answered, "Malfoy----loves you?! YEAH RIGHT GIRLFRIEND! You MUST be dreaming. Malfoys don't love. They don't even like. They just use people. He is USING you Hermione, he just wants your body."

Hermione raised her hand to argue, "No, that's not true…" Both Ginny and Claudia noticed doubt in Hermione's voice. 

Claudia nodded, "I agree with Ginny, I'm not sure if Malfoys love." Hermione retaliated.

"This is not about _MALFOYS, it's about Draco. He may be Malfoy to yaw, but he is Draco to me, and Draco does love."_

Ginny continued, "Yeah. Tell me Hermione, when you look into his eyes, what do you see?"

"What do you mean, _'what do I see'? I see those amazing gray eyes."_

"Like compassion, love, protection, etc."

Hermione tried to think if she ever saw Draco look at her in a loving way. What does a _'loving look' look like anyway? She wasn't sure. Maybe it was lust._

Claudia got up; "Maybe you should ask him. Right now, I have to go."

Ginny abruptly got up, "Where to? Harry?"

"Yeah…to MY man." Claudia walked off. Ginny watched her leave then quickly followed her, leaving Hermione alone at the table. Hermione couldn't stop thinking of Claudia and Ginny had said. Maybe Draco didn't really love her and just wanted to make out with her and get her in bed. Maybe he was trying to tarnish the 'o so perfect student known as Hermione Granger. Maybe afterwards he would dump her…maybe he just wanted to use her as one of his _trophies. Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. She quickly got up and left to find Draco. She loved him, but did he love her?_

----------

**A/N: I was going to write more, but I don't want to keep ya guys waiting on the story. My school started, so it may take me awhile now to post a new chapter. But anyways, I didn't mean to make Ginny so mean, but oh well. Hope no one minds. Anyways, feel free to IM me or email me any ideas you have. And oh yes, please REVIEW! And thanks to ****Sinsly**** (beta-reader). You're one tight "Mistress"! Lol. Your Suki loves ya! ^_^**

And oh yes, feedback to yaw who reviewed:

**Serasivad****: Being excited is good. Lol. **

**Sex & Diamonds: You'll get "steamy" scenes; ****Sinsly is in charge of writing them and is good at them. So prepare yourself. Lol.**

**thewhitediablo****: Yeah that's why we love him and that's why ****Sinsly**** loves him. Lol.**

**Emma: Yeah, I'm not really into "sappy" fics, so I'm trying to stay away from that. But I might end up writing it anyways. ^_^**

**Riley Malfoy: Lol. Sounds like you really like Draco. You should team up with ****Sinsly and go kill Hermione. But then you'll have to also kill ****Sinsly to get Draco. Lol. And she won't give up easily. ^_^**

  
  



	4. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**A/N: Hey peoplez! Im back with a new chapter finally! Lol. Well, I don't want to keep yaw waiting so hear goes! Oh yes, thanks a lot-O ****Sinsly!  
  
****Chappie**** 4- He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not  
  
Hermione felt an electric rush go through her body as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a passion filled kiss. He gently worked his way through her mouth with his o' so talented tongue, tasting her very essence. Hermione moaned deeply in her throat. The way he made her feel with just one kiss made her want to forget about the whole "love" issue, about everything. She ran her hands around his neck and entangled her fingers through his very silky silver-blonde hair. He grazed his pelvis against hers and let out a groan of pleasure.  
  
**

Hermione felt his hands sliding up her shirt and felt herself giving in. She needed to stop, she still needed to know the truth. Was her love returned? She always dreamed of someone as sexy as Draco liking her. She wanted Draco to love her back. She didn't want to feel used. She pulled away slowly.  
  


"Draco, I came to talk to you. Not make out."  
  


Draco gave her a disappointed look with those seductive gray eyes and took a step back. He turned so his back faced her. He didn't feel like talking when she had just aroused him beyond anything else. It was nearly midnight and the moon was bright in the sky, reflecting in the lake near by.   
"So get on with it. Talk."  
  


Hermione heard no satisfaction in those words, no love. "Draco, look at me."  
Draco turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. She had a desperate look on her face. He lightened up a bit, her look comforted him, in some sick Slytherin kind of way.  
  


Hermione sighed, took a deep breath and continued, "Draco, do you love me?"  
  


___________  
  


Pansy sat in the Slytherin dungeons, in the girl's dorm waiting for a certain someone to show up. She knew about Draco and his so called "_perfect girlfriend". She wasn't that slow. No one was __that slow. She knew what was going on in Draco's life. More than should would like to admit. Admitting meant that she had to confess her stalking him. SHE was meant to be with him, not that mudblood slut. SHE would make sure of it. SHE loved him. SHE saw the door to the dorm room open.  
  
_

Pansy turned and smirked as Jade Montgomery, a 7th year Slytherin, walked in. Jade was what you could call (and would be true) the sexiest girl in Slytherin. Her name fit her perfectly, for she had beautiful jade-colored eyes. Her hair was an auburn color and slightly curly. She had porcelain skin and a heart-shaped face. All the guys from other houses instantly fell under her spell whenever she passed. Once they found out she was a Slytherin, they figured they had no chance.   
  


Even the guys in Slytherin wanted her, but she was one tough chick with attitude, and she wasn't easy. Jade had went out with Draco for a few days then broke it off because she wanted to be single and free to give provocative looks to other guys. Deceived them she would. Make them think they had a chance with her. Jade made her way through the dorm and flopped down on a bed.  
  


"Finally you came. What took you so long? Screwing another guy?" asked Pansy with a grin.  
  


Jade raised a brow, she rarely smiled. "Your one to talk…never getting a chance to screw a guy yourself. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  


Pansy smirked, "You didn't answer the question…"  
  


"Shut up Pansy and get on with it. I have things to do." she said in a sharp tone.  
  


"Alright, alright."   
  


Pansy sat next to Jade and explained her plan to get Draco back. Jade didn't know some one could be so obsessed over one guy.   
  


___________  
  


Draco slapped himself mentally as he stared into Hermione's brown eyes. He knew this was coming. Why didn't he prepare for this? No one could prepare for this that's why! She would fall in love with him, and then what? He wasn't ready. Draco…loving someone? They were too totally different terms, just like him and Hermione, two totally different people with one thing in common. That other 'L' word. Lust.   
  


'I might just have to go along with it. Fake it, whatever 'it' is.' he thought to himself. 

'That wouldn't be fair to her though. I'm a Slytherin, since when was 'fair' in the job description.'  
  


"Well?" asked Hermione waiting for an answer that he wasn't ready to give.  
  


"Do you love me?" he asked raising a brow.  
  


Hermione sighed, she wasn't expecting that. "Don't answer a question with a question Draco."  
  


Draco still stood his ground and waited for an answer. Hermione gave in. She sighed yet again. "I guess after spending so much time with you, you're the only guy that makes my heart go pitter-patter. Unfortunately, you can't help whom you fall in love with. Even if the love is not returned, the love is still there and I fell for you." Draco grimaced mentally. 

'Why? I'm not loveable like some stuffed animal. I'm Malfoy. Slytherin Pride!'  
  


"So do you love me Draco?"  
  


He turned back around and faced the lake. "I don't know."   
  


Hermione felt as if her heart stopped beating and dropped down to her stomach. Why wasn't he facing her? Draco was being a coward. Draco slowly walked to the edge of the lake and looked up at the moon. Hermione stood there, her heart breaking really quickly. 

'He doesn't love me. I know it. The way he's acting, he doesn't want me for me. He wants me for my body. It's what I always feared. I guess even the smartest of people, make the biggest mistakes, even with something as simple as avoiding the enemy.' 

She felt like walking towards him and pushing him in the lake. Her anger and thoughts began to get the best of her. Like they always did.  
  


"I see how it is Draco Malfoy!" Draco swirled around at her words and looked at her. A look of surprise was crossing his face.  
  


"You just want me for my damn body! You don't care about me or how I feel, or even what I think about you! You couldn't even look at me, you coward! You have no feelings for me! You have no feelings for anyone! You just want to get your bloody hands on me and in my pants!" Draco didn't respond, thinking about what Hermione just said.  
  


"Well, if that's how it is then…then…damn you to hell Malfoy!"   
  


Hermione turned on her heel and stalked off. Draco stood there not believing what he just heard. He began to walk after her at a fast pace. He didn't want to seem desperate.  
  


"Hermione! Come back! You don't understand! Your jumping to conclusions! All that's not true! HERMIONE!" yelled Draco quickening his pace but it was too late.  
Hermione broke into a run. She ran up to her dorm, earning some odd looks from people, and sat on her bed fuming in anger. 

'That bastard.'  
  


__________  
  


**A/N: Well! Wasn't that nice? I was thinking of making Hermione push him in the lake…but I don't want to make poor Draco all wet. Lol. Even though I know some would like to see him that way with his clothes clinging to his body bringing out his manly form. Lol. Well then peoplez, REVIEW and I'll love you forever and ever! Please email me or IM me any ideas ya got. I appreciate it. And I appreciate my beta-reader! ****THANKS SINSLY! Yo Suki can't thank you enough! Lol.  
  
**

****

**F33DbAcK:  
****Vix****: Go for it! What's your story by the way, I'd like to read it! ^_^  
****GerHPFa****: Keep waving that flag! DON'T make Harry the murderer in yo story or I shall hurt you. Lol. J/K.  
****Sex & Diamonds: Lol. You love "steamy" scenes don't you? There will be more. Much more. Lol. Don't worry. ^_^  
****Emma nsi: Lol, your review was so great. Made me hurry up and write the next chapter. Keep reviewing! ^_^  
****Serasivad****: Ya know what?! Your review made me the happiest even though it was so short. I was walking around the whole day thinking, "Someone adores me!". Lol.  
****YSM: Yes, Sinsly (beta-reader) loves Draco too. I think Im sort of doing this story for her. But she hates me for putting Hermione in it and not her. Lol.  
****Zee: Cliffhangers rock. Well sometimes. Lol.  
****DracoLegolasOliver**** r sexy: Yes, yes we all love Draco. Lol. ^_^  
  
**

**_KEEP REVIEWING!_**


	5. Love, Hate, & Revenge

**A/N: Wee! Another chappie! ^_^ I loved everyone's reviews from the last chapters. Mostly everyone said I was a great author and etc…but I wouldn't be without my bestest beta-reader, ****Sinsly! She deserves LOTS of credit! Thank you ****Sinsly!!! **

**Chappie**** 5- Love, Hate, and Revenge**

Hermione sat on her bed, arms crossed brows furrowed, her anger boiling inside. How can Draco be so cruel?! Easy, he's a Slytherin and a Malfoy for god sakes! Even though she wouldn't like to admit it, she did hear him when he called out to her. 

_…All of that is not true!..._

Was he saying the truth? Who could trust him anyway? Why should he make exceptions to for me? I mean, I'm only his bloody GIRLFRIEND! 

Maybe he was afraid. Afraid to admit he loved her too. Maybe he didn't know what love was. One thing they had in common. He was unsure and she jumped to conclusions.

Hermione thought about all the "_maybes" and began to get angry with her self. She didn't even let him answer properly. I guess that's what any mad girlfriend would do. Let the anger get the best of you._

Hermione got under her covers. She finally realized what an arse she had been. She would go find Draco tomorrow and apologize for not letting him answer and running off like that. I mean, it's not a crime to not know if you're in love or not…is it?

____________

Draco walked slowly to the Slytherin dungeons, his hands in his pockets, contemplating what happened the night before. He hadn't seen Hermione all day. Was she in her room crying or something? He found himself missing her touch, her lips, everything. When did I say "love" was part of the relationship?! It was pure lust! It's not my fault she fell in love with me. He grimaced as he saw a unknown figure in the darkness of the corridor.

'Please! Do NOT let that be Pansy. I don't need that 'you're my hero, I want you, screw me now' bull shit right now.' 

Thankfully, it wasn't Pansy. It was Jade. Jade slowly strutted towards Draco. She had on a tight, black tank top and beige pants. Her hair was down and left to frame her youthful face. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Draco stopped in front of her, tilting his head down to look at her (and down her tank top) since he was a bit taller than she was.

"What?" he asked looking at her anxious face.

"I heard you had a girlfriend…" she said, her eyes boring into his.

He didn't deny it to her, she usually found out anything she wanted to know. 

"Yeah, and your point?"

"What is this Hermione Granger like? I'm betting you just came back from seeing her." she said with a slight smirk.

Draco couldn't help but smirk too. What was this girl onto? But just mentioning Hermione brought last night's events back to him making him grimace, and wiping the smirk of his face.

"Aww, what's wrong Draco? Is she treating you properly? Is she satisfying you? Or does she always have a book in her face?"

Draco didn't know what to say so he stayed silent and looked into her deep green eyes. Jade smirked even more and placed her arms around his soft neck. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that said _'What are you doing?'_

__________

Hermione knew Draco would be down in his dorm somewhere. She walked down towards the Slytherin portrait hole. She had already successfully dodged facing him all day. She didn't want anyone noticing anything "odd" between her and Draco. Harry and Ron still didn't notice anything and she was thankful for that. She reached the corner of the corridor and stopped suddenly when she heard a voice.

"Can she do this?" said a female voice. Hermione slowly turned the corner and saw Draco's back in the dim light. He was moving his head in some odd manner and she didn't realize why until she saw a pair of dainty arms laced around his neck. She gasped. She held herself back from bursting out with tears and slowly made her way towards Draco and the girl.

______________

"Can she do this?" said Jade as her fingers gently played with his hair. As she leaned up, Draco leaned down, for the kiss. Their lips met in a spark of electricity, and Draco stood frozen in time. Finally, he gave up. This was irresistible and he wasn't one to be reluctant to such an enticing offer. Draco felt her tongue brush against her lips, knowing she wanted more. He parted his lips and Jade slipped her tongue in deepening the kiss. She pulled him closer, exploring the mouth that she had once did long before. Draco couldn't deny what he his body wanted, but wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. He kissed her back, holding back a gentle moan in his throat. _'Why does this feel so…wrong?'_

Jade pulled away and tilted her head to the side, looking over Draco's shoulder. A smirk crept up her face at the sight of Hermione's face which was flaring in rage. Draco went stone cold instantly regretting everything he had just done. He spun around to see Hermione, her face contorted in anger and her eyes wet with tears. Draco opened his mouth to explain.

"Hermione…I didn't…" 

Hermione didn't say anything and just stood until…_WHACK! She slapped him hard across the face with all her anger and sadness. Draco staggered backwards a bit, holding the side of his face in his hands. Jade just stood there, smirking, until Hermione slapped him. Hermione wasn't even looking at her._

"I HATE YOU! I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE AND THIS IS WHAT I FIND! I WAS STUPID TO EVEN FALL FOR YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Her voice choked as tears streamed down her face. She was just yelling out anything that came to her mind. Half of it didn't make any sense. 

Finally, before she turned to leave, she looked at Draco one last time. The fury he saw in her eyes a moment ago was replaced with sadness. He realized how much he had hurt her. She got back at him by hurting him physically. Hermione turned and ran off. Draco turned towards Jade and glared at her. Jade had an evil grin placed on her face.

"My, oh my. Draco, you got one mean and jumpy girlfriend. Oh wait, she can't be your girlfriend now. I take all her screaming at you as dumping you." she said still grinning. "You should be more careful on whose heart you play with. Some people like Granger can't take it. I'll leave you to sulk over the loss. My job here is done."

She turned to walk off but Draco grabbed her wrist. "What do you mean by _'job'?" _

Jade smirked, "Nothing."

"Yeah right Jade, you're lying. Who put you up to this?! Tell me!" Draco demanded.

"A girl who is truly made for you. A girl who loves you and would do anything to get you back into her arms. Now if you don't mind. Let me go there has been enough violence for one day."

Draco watched her leave and then it hit him. _'Pansy Parkinson.'_

_____________

Hermione kept running, tears blurring her vision. She saw a male figure in front of her, but she kept running.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped and turned, wiping her eyes. It was Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione ran to him and stuffed her face in his chest, crying all over again. Harry had no clue as to why she was crying. And he didn't know what to do in this position, so he awkwardly patted her on her head and whispered comforting words.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hermione looked up and wiped her tears. She couldn't tell Harry the true reason. He would just go and hurt Draco, and then get mad at her from keeping a secret from him. "Uh…I got a C on my assignment!" And she burst out crying again. Harry stood there confused, and rolled his eyes. 

'What a dumb reason. Hermione stresses too much.' He thought. Right then Claudia came around the corner. She took one look at Hermione's tear-stained face and knew what was wrong. 

"Hi Claudia." said Harry, trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey, Harry. Hermione…what's wrong?" 

Harry didn't let her answer. "She said she got a C on an assignment. I was just about to tell her that's no reason to get all hysterical! It's like someone died or…or someone broke her heart…"

Hermione stiffened at the last few words and Harry noticed. 

"Is this about a guy?" he asked, looking at Hermione then to Claudia.

Hermione nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. 

"Figures. Who is it? Who made you cry?!" asked Harry, ready to pound whoever made her cry.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Claudia noticed this and blurted out, "She can't tell you…yet."

Harry didn't quite believe this but since Claudia said so, oh well. "Okay Hermione, but I want to know." Hermione nodded and turned to walk away. Harry looked at Claudia suspiciously. "You know who this guy is, don't you?"

Claudia grinned and placed her arms around his neck. "Maybe…maybe not." 

Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

__________

**A/N: Dang, this chapter was hard to write. I kept changing what should happen. And I finally left it like this. At first I made it so Hermione would knee him in his groin, but we don't want to damage Draco's precious cargo now do we? Lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing people! I love yaw! And I love ya ****Sinsly! So does Tom! Lol. If yaw want to see Draco in leather…lol…yaw should read my beta-reader's story. Its entitled ****_Dragon Amour by __Draco__ Maniac! GO READ IT! Lol. _****Sinsly**** says: _MY SPANISH TEACHER IS BACK!! HE LOOKS LIKE TOM!! LOL._**

**F33DBaCk:**

**GerHPfa****: Okay, you can stop waving the flag. Aww, you wanted Draco to get wet? Lol. I bet you did.**

**Pucca****: Lol. This story brought you to tears? Lol. I feel honored. ^_^**

**Vix****: I LOVE your story! It was tight. Write more to it. ^_^ **

**DracoLegoLasOliver**** r sexy: Lol. Yeah….soooooooooooooooooo. Lol. I love ya too, buh-bye. Lol.**

**Serasivad****: Thank you for the lovely compliments! You always make my day! I walk around feeling so special! Lol. **

**Sex & Diamonds: Lol. You just want them do it and get it over with don't you? Lol. Well, there has to be some plot. Lol. Not just sex. Lol.**

**zee****: Hahahaha…your review was hilarious.**

**natasha****: I'm talented? ::tear:: Such compliments. Lol. Dude, so many people hate Hermione for stealing Draco from them. Lol.**

**KirbyKirst****: Lol. What a long "aww" you said. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and leaving your thoughts!**

**AbbyRose****: We all love cliffhangers. Lol. And Draco.**

**Sophius****: Don't worry; I'll keep coming back with more!**

**And to Sinsly: You're the best beta-reader in the WORLD! I love ya! And so does Tom. And Mr.Squinter! Lol. You the best Mistress in the universe! **


	6. Tearful Denial

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took sooooooooooooooo long. First I was looking for some inspiration. I found it, by me experiencing it. Then I was piled with homework and I still am. Damned teachers, they think we have no lives. Then I also have lots of "drama" going on at school! Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews. And thanks to my sexy beta-reader, who has also been having drama, Sinsly! Oh yes, one more thing! This chapter will be going back and forth based on point of views! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Chappie 6- Tearful Denial**

Hermione had curled up into her bed and was crying her eyes out. She had closed her curtains and put a Silencing Charm, so no one would hear her. She started to get a headache, so she stopped wailing and went to take a hot shower. She was filled with mixed emotions, not knowing what to do. She was so frustrated. Life was good before Draco, everything was fine. No drama in her life, nothing. Exactly, she has _nothing before Draco. _

But then he came along, and made her feel things she never knew existed. Emotions she never imagined. She thought about how he used to tell her flirtatious things, how he used to touch her, whisper in her ear, hold her. She felt on top of the world when he did those things and cared for her. She wanted, she needed to be touched and caressed, by now. She wanted words of passion right now. She wanted everything. Everything Draco could offer. Around Draco, she felt special, wanted. Someone cared about her. Someone liked her. At least she thought so.

But then again, Draco didn't really want her...he wanted her body. Not her. But she wanted him so badly, more than ever! Right when she falls in love, the relationship plunders. Draco might not give a damn about her anymore. She got too serious, too demanding. Draco must already have another girl under his spell. Anger began to pound in Hermione's head. She let the hot water wash it all away. All her misery, all her pain, everything. She got out the shower and quickly pulled on some dark clothing. She was in a depressed mood and felt like showing it. She walked down into the common room and saw Ron sitting there.

"Hey Hermione." he said smiling a bit too much.

Hermione forced out a tiny smile, "Hi. Uh, where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, "Out with Claudia somewhere."

"Oh." Hermione was thankful that Claudia distracted Harry, he was getting suspicious.

"Were you heading out somewhere?" asked Ron, wanting to go with her.

She frowned a bit. She wanted to be alone right now. "Umm...I think I'll head back up to my dorm. Wake me up when its time for dinner." Ron nodded, a bit sad, but wanted to please her none the less.

Hermione turned to walk up the stairway, when Ron spoke up. "Hermione, you've been acting odd lately. You go out without telling us and come back really late. And then now you're all grumpy. Harry thinks so too. What's wrong Hermione? You can tell me."

Hermione just stared at him. 'Dammit! He's getting suspicious too! Who'd think Ron had a bit of intelligence? But there won't be any outings with Draco from now on. So no need to worry.'

"Nothing is wrong." Ron watched her leave, not believing a word she said. 

She walked up the stairs, hugging her sides thinking 'Everything is wrong. Everything.'

________

Draco sat in class tapping his quill lightly on the desk. He was paying no attention what so ever to Professor Binns. He glanced at Pansy who was telling off Crabbe. 

'Damn her to hell. That bitch. She messed up everything for me. Now she thinks I'll come running into her arms. Think again Parkinson. Oh yeah, that's right. You don't think do you?'

Draco furrowed his brows. What had gotten into him? Usually, when he'd cheat on a girl the process would be simple. They'd dump him, he'd go off with someone else, and he felt no pity. He was known for breaking hearts. But Hermione, she was different. She had caught him under her innocent love spell, without neither of them noticing. 

She simply played hard to get. He admired that in a girl, especially Hermione. She didn't throw herself at him like Pansy did. She stuck to her morals. He wondered where she was right now. He wanted her slim body in his arms. He wanted his lips on hers. He just wanted her with him by his side. Hermione might be smart, but she was also stubborn. But she'd probably never come back. Hermione had ignored him all day. Seemed like she even ditched some classes so she wouldn't have to face him. He probably had lost her forever.

________

Hermione walked into Transfigurations. She had missed all her classes with Slytherins on purpose. Only to avoid the one person she wanted. McGonagall had found out about her ditching and had gotten pretty angry with her. They had Transfigurations with the Slytherins, and like always, all the Gryffindors hated that fact. Harry and Ron sat near the front. They scooted over for Hermione, but Hermione rejected their offer. She turned around and walked to the back of the class, way in the corner. Harry and Ron watched her with surprised looks on their faces. She just smiled reassuringly.

The rest of the Slytherins and Gryfinndors began to file in one by one. A couple of girls went to go sit next to Hermione, but she just gave them death glares, and they walked away quickly. Hermione scanned the class. Draco wasn't around. She did miss him, but she wasn't going to let her brain accept that. 

'Denial is not just a river in Egypt after all.' she though smiling a bit.

Hermione took out her quill and began to copy down the notes, when the door slammed open. McGonagall spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy. Your 10 minutes late. 10 points from Slytherin. Take a seat."

Draco looked around. The class was packed and mostly everyone was looking at him in fear or giving him evil glares. He spotted one seat finally, and it was next to the person who seemed to not notice him. He walked towards Hermione and sat down. She didn't even look up! Her hair was down, covering her face. Draco frowned. McGonagall continued to write on the blackboard as everyone copied it. Draco took out his quill and played with it. He glanced at Hermione.

"Hermione." he whispered. She didn't move or even glance his way. "Hermione." he continued. She still acted as if his presence was invisible. Draco began to get angry. If she didn't want to talk, then why should he? He began to scribble the notes onto his parchment furiously.

________

Hermione felt her heart began to pound when Draco said her name. It took all her strength to not look up or answer. Last week, if he would have sat next to her in class, she would have died of happiness. But now, she wished he would just go away and stop playing with her heart and sanity. She had stopped taking notes and was just staring down at her parchment. Draco fidgeted in his seat and his leg brushed against hers. 

Hermione stiffened and felt heat rush through her body. She just wanted to turn around and make him hold her, smother him in kisses, devour him! But that was not possible. She would not give in. All the memories of all the moments she shared with Draco flashed through her head. She felt tears brimming up in her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. 

________

Draco had purposely grazed his leg against hers. She had gone still and moved slightly farther away. Draco tried to look at her face, but she had put a curtain over it using her hair. Then he heard her sniffle. 

'What? Is she crying? Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with her?' thought Draco.

Draco couldn't take this invisible wall Hermione had put up between them. In one quick motion he tucked her hair behind her ear. Hermione looked up, her eyes a bit wide, but filled with anger. She was about to turn back towards her parchment, but Draco grabbed her wrist. She didn't struggle to let go, she just stared at Draco. Draco leaned in and whispered.

"We can't continue ignoring each other like this! Talk to me!" 

He backed away to see the expression on Hermione's face. Her eyes were welled up in tears of sadness. She pulled her wrist away, stuffed her belongings in her bag, and stood up.

"Professor, I don't feel so well. May I leave?" Hermione's voice was shaky. McGonagall took one look at her and nodded. Harry and Ron were looking at her wondering what was wrong. Then they glanced at Draco and gave him evil glares. Pansy smiled as Hermione ran out the classroom. She looked of at Draco and blew him a kiss. Draco grimaced and flicked her off. 

Through all of this, Jade was watching. At that moment she hated Pansy. Pansy had ruined a happy relationship, and she had helped her do it. Jade glanced at Draco. He had a look of loneliness on his face. Jade felt a shot of pity and guilt run through her veins. She never felt emotions for other people's problems, but she started this problem. And she would end it. 

_________

**A/N: Well, wasn't that a descriptive chapter? As you can tell, I had sort of a writer's block for a while. But then thanks to a certain guy, who has caused me so much pain and issues, the chapter is finally done and posted! So yeah, thanks for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter. And thanks to Sinsly! Toodlez for now peoples. Please REVIEW!**

**F33DBacK**

**jammie: So what'd ya think bout this chapter? ^_^**

**Vanillastar: Sorry, I took SO long to update. I really liked your "Me and My Crew" poem. That was tight! **

**Kring: Thanks for loving the story, keep reviewing!**

**Zee: No, Draco's cargo is precious. Especially to my beta-reader, Sinsly.**

**Riley Malfoy: What's your story anyways? I'd to read it; it must be better than my slow, writer's-block story. **

**Emma nsi: Yeah, I know your email. ^_^ I'll keep going, don't worry.**

**Abby Rose: Yeah Harry & Claudia. They're such a lovely couple! **

**Vix: Harry is mean huh? But Claudia was only trying to distract him so he wouldn't question anymore. Get it? Anyways, what happened with your story?!**

**Sex & Diamonds: Oooo, seducing. Ooooo. **

**Missy: Neither can I! **

**Malisi: I tried to hurry up and write it. I wasn't successful. Sorry. ^_^**

**Tropical Flavored-Yama: First of all, your story is so cool! It's so like creative and original! That riddle thingy was tight. Anyways, keep reviewing! ^_^**

**Bethany****: Wee, me continue! Don't worry!**

**d/h 4eva: Boy, everyone can't wait. ^_^**

**GerHPfa: ::blocks Harry:: Don't hurt Harry with that friggin flag!!! Yeah, he too nosy though. I see your point! **

**Serasivad: IM God?! Really?! I didn't know that either! YAY! By the way, love your story! It's hilarious! ^_^**

**Sinsly: How's band drama my Mistress? And where the heck is the next chapter to your story?! Want me to start threatening your life again?! **


	7. Breath Of Love

**A/N: Yelo lovely readers out there. How is everybody? Long time no chappie eh? Lol. Sorry bout that people. School and all, it keeps me busy. _Grr to school! Lol. Well anyways, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! It really makes my day! ^_^ And thanks to my beta-reader!_****SINSLY YOU ROCK (my world)! Lol.**

**Chappie 7- Breath Of Love**

When McGonagall dismissed the class, Harry and Ron went to go look for Hermione. She had just ran out of class and looked like she was aching to cry. She had been acting very strange lately and they wanted to know what was up.

"I think it has something to do with a guy." Harry said as he looked to see what Ron's expression would be. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and grimaced. He didn't want Hermione to be with another guy, he wanted her with him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's probably just that_ time of the month." replied Ron, trying to push the thought of Hermione with another guy out of his mind. _

_______

For the first time in her life, she wasn't studying. Hermione sat behind a pile of books in the library. She had no where else to go. She didn't want to go back to her room and sulk. That just depressed her more. What had happened back there in the class? What was wrong with her? She should have stood her ground and not let Draco affect her like that. Now he knows that she was truly hurt.

Hermione frowned. Just thinking of Draco brought stabs of pain to her heart. She  just pushed it all away. The sadness of her depression mode was gone, and all that was left now was the anger. She was so angry she wanted to cry. She wanted to kill Draco. Grab him and beat him senseless. Scream out all her anger at him. But all she really wanted was to hug and hold him, and even kiss him. For him to kiss her. She wanted things to be back the way they were. She missed the thrill of secrecy.

Hermione gasped as she spotted Harry and Ron walk into the library. They were surely going to interrogate her. They would notice she was lying too. The weren't completely stupid. Harry pointed at where she was sitting and both of them made their way towards her. Ron sat across from her and pushed the books aside.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked looking very annoyed. Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise as Ron took her hands in his. She looked at Harry who stood beside him and frowned. 

"I told you before. Nothing is wrong." she said while snatching her hands from Ron's.

"You're lying to us Hermione. We've known you for 7 years; you think you could fool us?"

Hermione looked at Ron in anger. Harry looked at her hopelessly, not knowing what to do or say. Hermione got up and swung her backpack on. Ron quickly jumped out his seat.

"Don't even _think about following me Ronald Weasley. And what makes you __think I'm lying? I told you, I don't feel good! Let's just leave it at that."  Hermione had a hard time keeping her voice down in the library._

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione swiftly walked away. Ron looked at Harry dumbfounded and Harry just shrugged.

"Well…we tried." Harry told Ron.

"Not hard enough." Ron responded as he watched Hermione disappear from view.

_______

Claudia pulled a beanie on her head and walked outside. Hermione had told her to meet her here. She quickly looked around for any sign of any red, flaming hair. As she expected, there it appeared. Ginny Weasley had followed her once again. Claudia smiled and shook her head. When will this girl give up? 

"Hello Ginny." said Claudia sighing.

Ginny grinned evilly, "You can't get rid of me. I want to know what's wrong with Hermione too."

Claudia glanced at Ginny. She had the face and the brain of a child, but the body of a woman.  "Hermione will be here soon."

Ginny nodded and sat down on the soft grass. "So what's up with you and Harry?"

Claudia smirked. "What's it to you?"

Ginny frowned and looked as if she was going to say something smart, but Hermione arrived just in time. The three of them sat as Hermione talked and talked. Claudia listened intently and Ginny kept fidgeting. Claudia found it odd that Hermione didn't shed a single tear. Instead she was fuming in anger and kept throwing rocks at the lake. Claudia figured she was in the "hate stage" of the break-up. If you could called it a break-up.

Ginny mumbled, "He is such a bastard. He doesn't deserve you. That self-centered son of a---" Hermione gave Ginny a 'look'. 

"What?!"

Claudia smiled, "Maybe he still likes you, and misses you, just like you do him. He just doesn't want to admit it. He probably doesn't want to seem desperate." 

Hermione gave her a blank stare. "I never said I missed him."

"I'm just thinking positively Hermione, you should too."

Hermione sighed and got up. "I don't know, maybe I should forget about him and the whole thing." She brushed off the grass on her jeans and walked off. Claudia turned to look at Ginny. 

"I don't want to spend my free afternoon here with you." Claudia got up.

Ginny rose slowly, looking behind Claudia. "Hey look, it's that Slytherin chick. Jade."

Claudia turned and spotted Jade walking towards them. She had on black combat boots, a black mini-skirt, and a sparkling green tank top. She slowly made her way towards them as Claudia gave her a menacing look. 

"Hello girls." muttered Jade with a serious expression as she leaned on a tree and crossed her arms. "How are you two doing?"

"What do you want?" asked Ginny stepping in front of Claudia. "You want to hurt Hermione again?! You slut! I can't believe you'll stoop that low!"

Jade faced Ginny. She smirked as Ginny cowered under her glare. "Excuse you. I am _not a slut."_

Claudia elbowed Ginny to shut up, because Jade was looking as if she could kill her in one swift move. Ginny gulped as she stepped back a little to cower more behind Claudia. 

"I didn't mean to hurt your friend. I was in a tight spot, cash was offered, I grabbed for it." she said, her green eyes flashing in anger.

Ginny looked harder at Jade. "I didn't know you were for _sale."_

Jade looked at her nails as she answered. "Well, you know. I would have told you but you couldn't afford a robe, let alone me."

Claudia interrupted before Ginny could respond. "Ginny…shut up. What do you want with us?"

"Help. Help to get Granger and Draco back together."

Claudia looked at Jade in shock. "What are you playing at Jade?"

Jade smirked. "Cant trust a Slytherin? Are going to run off in fear like your little red-headed friend?"

Claudia looked behind her. Ginny was gone. "Hey, where'd she go?"

Jade answered, "She scurried off after you told her to shut up. Probably in fright."

Claudia crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Jade. _'Should I trust this girl? A Slytherin?'_

_-------_

Draco sat restlessly in his dorm room lying down on his bed, his hands behind his head. He could not get Hermione out of his mind. It made him angry. 

_'You never knew how much you wanted it, until you lost it.' he thought. _

Where could she be now? He wanted to know because he wanted to be with her. Draco jumped up, startled as something tapped against his window. He looked out the window and there was a grayish-black owl that had bright green eyes. Right away he knew it was Jade's owl, Willy. 

He sighed and walked to the window and slowly opened it. The bird swiftly flew in and stuck out its leg in front of Draco. There was a piece of parchment hanging from it. Draco untied it and shooed the bird out. Even though he and Jade broke up long time ago they still held some sort of silent friendship. He flopped down on his bed and unrolled the note.

_Draco-_

_Meet me by the lake tonight, after dark. It's important._

_-J.M._

He sighed. Jade was known for saying little. She never gave away too much information, always wanting you to be eager to know. He grabbed his cloak and decided to head out early.

_'This better be good.' he thought._

______

As Hermione walked to the portrait hole, she heard her name being called. Hermione turned around to find Claudia following her. She was running through the crowd of students, her hair flying behind her. Hermione smiled as she saw the crowd part for the Ravenclaw. Claudia stopped in front of Hermione and tried to catch her breath.

"Whats wrong Claudia? Is there an emergency?" asked Hermione.

Claudia grinned foolishly. Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion then turned around to see Harry behind her. Harry was grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Claudia.

"Oh yeah, I _really need to talk to you."  she said. Claudia then grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Harry. "Around by the lake, after dark. It's important, I need your help."_

Hermione looked at Claudia a little worried and nodded. Claudia was always there for her, now it was her turn to repay her. "I'll be there." 

Claudia grinned in gratitude then ran to Harry, who was waiting to smother her in kisses. Hermione smiled at the two as she walked to her dorm. 

______

Draco stood by the lake looking up at the star-filled sky. He usually came here with Hermione. But not today, and maybe never again.

_'Maybe I should just forget about her and get on with my life.' he thought to himself. _

Then he nodded in agreement to the thought. From the corner of his eye he saw someone making their way towards them. 

_'Jade?' he thought._

He turned to look but just as he did red sparks hit his chest. The force made him fall backward, right into the lake. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

______

Hermione walked slowly toward the lake, wrapping her cloak around her. The nights were getting cold. What did Claudia want? And why out here? 

_'She probably waned whatever it is to be dramatic.'_

She narrowed her eyes and saw the silhouette of a figure standing by the lake. Then from behind a pack of bushes, sparks flew, hit the person, and they fell straight into the lake yelling. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

_'What if that was Claudia?! What should I do?! What could I do?!' She turned back around to go get help._

_'Hermione, you're a witch! Do something!' she told herself. _

Then turned towards the lake and broke into a run. She dived straight into the lake. The lake was dark and murky and Hermione could barely see anything. She started to feel around for Claudia when she bumped into something and so she wrapped her arms around the figure.

_'Why does this person feel like a male?! This isn't Claudia! This is someone else!' her brain screamed at her as she pulled herself and the unknown person out the lake. She gasped as she saw Draco's pale white face covered with strands of his hair plastered to his face. She slowly moved them aside and tried to feel for his pulse. He wasn't breathing! Hermione began to get frantic. She didn't have her wand with her and Draco didn't seem to have his either. _

_'What did I learn back in my old muggle community?! What was that called?! Mouth-to-mouth! But I can't do it! But there is nothing else to do!!! He's going to die if you don't try!'_

She slowly bent over Draco and pressed her lips against his. On the first two tries, she was unsuccessful. She was crying. Tears running from her eyes.

"Please Draco, wake up."

On the last hard try, Draco coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Hermione got up to leave. _'Now that he's okay, I have no use being here.' But something was holding her back. Draco was clinging onto her clothes, holding her back._

_______

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione hovering over him. Her hair was wet, stuck all over her face. Her clothes were clinging to her body and were dripping wet. She saved his life. After all the pain he caused her, she saved his life. He grabbed her, not letting her leave him this time around. 

"Wait Hermione, don't leave me." She stopped struggling and sat down beside him once more. Draco was still lying on the ground.

"I'm---I'm sorry Hermione. I know you hate me. You may not even want to talk or even see my face again. But I'm still sorry. I'm never usually sorry for anything I do, but this is different. I don't know why, it just is. I'm sorry for ruining your life and for all the sadness I caused you. I'm sorry."

He quickly glanced at her. She was looking down and tears were streaming from her eyes once again. He felt a stab of sadness in his heart. He began to roll over so that he could get up, but Hermione pushed him back. She brought her face close to his and looked deeply into his eyes. Next thing he knew, her lips were on his, working their magic. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back deeply. He smiled as she did the same. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco held her tightly as he murmured, "I love you Hermione."

--------

**A/N: Damn, this chapter was odd wasn't it?! Lol. I'm deeply sorry if I messed up Draco's character. I tried my hardest not to. Grr to me! I hope you guys like the chapter. I sure did like writing it. ^_^ Thank you Mistress for wasting time on your precious Suki! Lol. And thanks to you readers, who take time to read AND review. Lol. Until next time, toodlez.**

**F33dBaCk:**

**Lizzie-star08: Thanks for reviewing! And oh yes, I read your story, but I don't think I've read the latest chapter. I'm not sure. ^_^**

**Sex & Diamonds: I hope I didn't make Hermione a cry-baby. And yeah! I'm alive! Muhahhahahaha! I'm alive! Lol.**

**GerHPfa: In Snape's storage room?! Lol. What a place! And look, they love each other again! Lol.**

**Pucca: Lol, I liked the comment you made bout Pansy. Lol. And you were right, they hooked up again! Lol.**

**Tropical Flavored Yama: Lol. Suspense is good. And where is YOUR next chapter?! Lol…I'm waiting! And oh yeah! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing that poem of mine! It meant so much to me! ::tear:: Lol.**

**Kring: Thanks for loving the story. ^_^ **

**Emma: Ooo dang, you loved it so much, you 'shuddered'! Lol.**

**HarryPotterExpert: Yeah, my beta-reader loves Jade too. Without Jade, the story might've ended up corny. Lol. Nice pen-name you got there! ^_^ And thanks for the email! **

**Juliane**** Shelton: Lol. Well Jade wont get NICE…but she does sort of matchmaker as you can see. Lol. **

**Joanna: Dang you reviewed like…7 or 8 times! Dang chicka! You MUST like the story! Lol. Keep reviewing! ^_^**

**Sinsly: ::pouts:: Where the heck is your next chapter?! Lol. Ready to camp out in front of the theaters for the HP movie?! Lol. Just kidding. Mr.Ronz is willing to strip so I can get your next chapter. Lol.**


	8. Unfurl the Head Girl

**A/N: Heyerz people! How ya doing? Well here I am once again we another chapter just for you guys to enjoy! Lol. Thanks for all the brilliant reviews from the last chapter, it motivated me so much! ^_^ And lets all give a big thanks to my beta-reader, ****Sinsly, cuz this story would suck without her! Oh yeah, who saw the HP movie?! I saw it and dude it was ****GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! MUCH better than the first movie! I saw it with ****Sinsly and some of my other homies! Lol. And even though I'm not a BIG Draco fan, like ****Sinsly and all of you readers, I have to admit…he looked _good. Lol. Anyways! On with the chappie!_**

**Chappie**** 8 – Unfurl the Head Girl**

Ronald Weasley had a lot on his mind lately; schoolwork, watching over Ginny, Quidditch, and most of all…Hermione. Even though he hated to admit it, he was glad that she was back to her old happy, smart, bossy self. He still wanted to know just as bad as before what made her so depressed a few days before. He couldn't get the thought of her being with another guy out of his head. The only guy he _wanted to be in her life was him.****_

He quickly stuffed all his papers into his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out the common room. Harry was standing nearby muttering something to Claudia, who was grinning foolishly. Ginny stood off to the side, rolling her eyes.

"Finally you came. What took you so long?" Ginny asked looking annoyed.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her. "You guys ready?" They all walked slowly to the library. Exams were coming up soon and Ron seriously needed to get some studying done. It was already April! He and Ginny walked ahead of Harry and Claudia, who kept giggling in the background. He spotted Hermione coming down the hallway, walking at a very fast pace. 

"Hey Hermione. Care to join us at a study session?" he asked, hoping she would come along.

"Sorry Ron. I've got Head Girl duties to attend to." she said while pointing at her badge.

Ron was disappointed. "But it's the weekend!"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "And?" Ron just stared at her. "Well then, see you guys later!" She ran down towards the entrance of the school. Ron watched her leave, while the others kept walking ahead. 

Harry stopped and turned to look at Ron. "Come on Ron. Standing there won't make her come back."  Ron nodded and began to walk again. He dragged himself after them with his head down. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy making his way through some students. Ron frowned and kept walking straight purposely bumping into Draco.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Malfoy?!" 

Harry, Claudia, and Ginny turned around to see what the commotion was about. Draco did his all-famous smirk and looked at each of them one by one. Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Draco. 

"I don't have time to pick a fight with you Weasley. So make like your money and disappear. " And he turned around and walked off. Ron turned red from the comment but then looked at the other three with a confused expression. 

"That was out of the ordinary. He just left. The daily insult was there, but he didn't even stick around to see my reaction." said Ron as he walked towards Harry. 

"Yeah, he never misses an opportunity to pick on us. He MUST have been in a hurry." mumbled Harry.

Ginny smirked. "Maybe he was going to see Herm---" She caught herself just in time. A worried look spread on her face as Ron looked at her skeptically. 

"Go see who?" he asked.

Claudia also had a worried look playing on her face. Ginny turned red, not knowing what to say.

Ron continued to demand an answer. "Who?!"

"Go see the Herbology class! I heard Professor Sprout say something about extra credit!" blurted out Claudia. It sounded so phony, but she couldn't think of anything else. Ron looked at her suspiciously and so did Harry. Without saying another word, Ron began to walk ahead of them. Ginny followed him slowly as Harry stared at Claudia.

"What's going on Claudia? Are you two hiding something from us?" asked Harry.

Claudia gulped and put on a smile. "No Harry. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." 

_________________

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, playing chess with Harry. It was nearly 10, but neither of them was sleepy. Other fellow Gryffindors were lying around here or there. Ron looked up as he heard Hermione come down the staircase from the dormitories and was in the process of pulling on her cloak. Ron watched her as she bounded out the portrait hole, not even giving a sign of recognition to him or Harry.

Harry snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ron, it's your move."

Ron looked at the chessboard, then at Harry. "You know what. I really don't feel like playing anymore. You win."

Harry looked disappointed. He finally won, but only because Ron didn't feel like playing. "Fine Ron."

Harry began to clean up the chessboard. "Oh and by the way Harry, can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?"

___________________

Ron had waited till everyone went to bed and Hermione still had not come back from wherever she went. Ron couldn't take it anymore. Curiosity was getting the best of him. He threw the cloak around him. After he made sure he was invisible, he slowly made his way down the corridors. He walked around and around, and was about to give up when he saw movement outside. He ran to the window and looked out towards the Quidditch field. There was someone lying down near the edge of the field. Ron quickly made his way towards the exit and ran towards the field. 

As he got closer he slowed down his pace. The field was a bit muddy since it was sprinkling. He got closer and looked from one of the stands. It wasn't just anyone laying face down. It was Draco Malfoy. Ron was about to laugh when he noticed that Draco was on top of someone. Ron narrowed his eyes to get a better look. It was a girl, but he couldn't make out who it was.

Ron sat down and tried to figure out who the girl was but Draco was covering her with his body and was literally ravishing her. Ron furrowed his brow as he watched on. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself as he trailed kisses down the girl's neck and snogged her senseless. Finally they sat up and kissed a bit more, but Ron still couldn't tell who the girl was. 

Ron finally gave up. He didn't want to watch Malfoy make out with some girl. As he got up he noticed a cloak on the bench beside him. Something that was on it was shimmering. He gasped as he slowly picked up the shiny object. He glanced at the girl who had her face buried in Draco's chest and then once more at the object in his hand. It was a badge that read: **_Head Girl. _**

_________

**A/N: Ah ha! Lol. What yaw think?! If your slow and didn't get it…Hermione is HEAD GIRL! Don't you remember?! Lol. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to post up the new chapter! Both me and ****Sinsly are busy little bodies. Lol. Anyways, please leave a review. I really appreciate it! ^_^ And thanks a bunches ****Sinsly!!!**

**F33dBaCk:**

**Gwen Potter: I hope you keep thinking this story is good! **

**Kring: So what'd you think of this chapter? You want more, more, more?! Lol.**

**Vanillastar: I tried to update ASAP…but I was unsuccessful. Lol.**

**Pucca: Thanks for the music info. Lol. I tried to go and download that song, but I couldn't find it! Damn! Lol.**

**HarryPotterExpert: Well thanks for the loving the story. Lol. You must be obsessed if you keep reading and reading it over and over again. Lol. Your one lucky butt, you got to go to the premiere! I hate you! Lol. J/K.**

**Tweetgurl: There'll be steamy scenes hopefully in the next chapter!**

**Sex & Diamonds: LMAO. Yeah huh…they should just _do it and get it over with. Lol._**

**Emma: Thanks for the compliment. Lol. Keeping Draco in character is pretty tough. But Sinsly helps me out with that. ^_^**

**Hero: Beg! I want to see you beg! Lol. Just kidding…**

**Nicki-day: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**Shannon****: Well thanks for loving the story! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Tropical Flavored Yama: Lol…cool you're a life-guard! Lol. Bet you just loved the last chapter eh? Lol. And don't forget to make a shout out to me when you get in that Miss America stuff! Lol.**

**Sophius: Lol, yes I know what you mean. Lol.**

**CrystallineLily: No the story isn't finished yet. Don't worry!**

**GerHPfa: Lol. Pansy cooties! Lol. Dude, your story is getting odder! But I like that cuz I'm also an oddball! Lol.**

**Serasivad: Your back! Finally! I missed your reviews! Lol. **

**ClariceKarn1234: No, that's not it! Lol. There's more!**

**Anegel Trinton: Lol. Well, we'll get more of Ron's reaction in the next chapter hopefully. ^_^**

**Emily: Thanks for the lovely review! Lol…dude, everyone is looking forward to a sex scene. Lol.**


	9. A Weasley's Demeanor

**A/N: Hola lovely fan-fic readers! Again, sorry it took me literally a million years to post this chapter. And again, thank you SO much for all the reviews from the last chapter. Made me so happy and special. ^_^ Anyways, at the moment, I'm ditching a party just to type up this chapter. Hope yaw think it's good. And oh yes, thank you so much ****Sinsly!!!**

**Chappie 9 – A Weasley's Demeanor**

Hermione slowly ran her fingers through Draco's silky strands of blonde hair, loving the softness of it. They stood in the Quidditch field with the rain sprinkling upon them. She stared into his eyes. They were silver pools of warmth and love. It was that look that he only gave her. She smiled as he bent down for one last kiss before they departed. 

It sent shivers of excitement and arousal down her spine and made her feel as if she were in heaven. She leaned more into the kiss, savoring the feel of it as he slowly ran his tongue over her lips. She quickly gave in and opened her mouth craving more. They stood there and devoured each other until finally they parted. They were both in awe. That was one of the best kisses they ever shared. Hermione smiled. 

"It's late Draco. Let's go." She heard a put escape his lips and grinned even more.

He nodded and graciously took her hand to begin their journey back. Hermione held his hand tightly and looked down as they walked. Her face contorted as she saw it. Footprints. 

"Draco." 

He looked at her as she pointed to the prints made in the mud. It wasn't her shoes, and it couldn't have been Draco's. She gasped as she realized what was going on.

"Someone was here…while we were here." She looked at Draco anxiously. 

Draco shrugged. "Who gives a damn? They couldn't tell who we were from the way we were snogging." Hermione suddenly squeaked as she jumped up. She then hit Draco on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Draco tried to refrain from smiling, but it didn't work.

"You just grabbed my ass!" Hermione couldn't help grinning.

____

Hermione came down the stairs from the dormitory yawning. She didn't get much sleep the night before since she literally spent all night with Draco snogging. Ron and Harry both were sitting in the common room, with very serious expressions playing on their faces.

"What's up guys?" she asked while holding back a yawn.

Harry stared at her for a second or two then got up. So did Ron. Hermione began to worry. Harry finally spoke.

"We need to talk to you Hermione."

Hermione got nervous and gulped. "'Bout what?" 

Harry shook his head. "Not here. Let's go to…Myrtle's bathroom."

Hermione looked at them and followed them, keeping a safe distance. As they walked down the corridors, neither Harry nor Ron said a word. Hermione tried her best to suppress her yawns. Finally they reached the bathroom. Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione and it seemed to her that Ron didn't want to look at her.

"It must be private since we came here and---" Hermione's words faltered as she looked at Ron's shoes. She began to fill with anxiety as she saw the dried mud smeared across the bottom of his shoes. Ron looked up.

"Where were you last night?" 

Hermione gulped. She was at a lost for words.

Ron continued. "You weren't by any chance out in the Quidditch field, were you?"

Harry looked down at the floor when Hermione still didn't respond.

Ron pulled out her Head Girl badge. "Or did this just happen to be lying around there?"

Hermione bent her head down as her eyes filled with tears. They had found out, just like she had feared. She didn't know what to do. She should have told them instead of them finding out like this.

Ron chucked the badge towards her. "How could you go behind our backs Hermione?! Especially with Draco Malfoy! You hurt me and Harry! We thought we were your friends…but it seems that you've made new ones." 

And with that he barged out as Hermione looked after him. She looked at Harry with a desperate look.

"Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you two. You know I didn't…"

Harry began to walk out, and then turned around to face her. "Maybe you didn't. But it's not the fact that it's Draco Malfoy. It's the fact that you kept it from us."

And Hermione was left alone to deal with the new found loss of her two closest friends. She cried and cried because she couldn't think of anything else to do. She wished Draco was there to comfort her in her time of need, but he wasn't. Finally she stopped, because Myrtle kicked her out since she wailed too loudly. Hermione walked zombie-like down the corridors; her eyes were red; bags were forming under her eyes; and her skin had become pale. She turned the corner and found Claudia whimpering away against the wall. 

"Claudia, what's wrong? What happened?"

Claudia sent her a killer glare and walked up to her. "WHAT HASN'T HAPPENED!?" she yelled at Hermione. "Thanks to you, Harry no longer trusts me. He no longer wants to have anything to do with me. Since I didn't tell him about you and your precious Draco! It's your entire fault! You screwed everyone over so you could screw Malfoy!"

Hermione's sadness quickly turned into fury as she watched Claudia run off crying. Claudia went too far with the last comment and Harry and Ron are being selfish bastards. She headed towards the common room and prepared herself for what she was about to do.

_____

Hermione barged into the common room hoping to find Harry or Ron. Neither of them were around. Some of the younger Gryffindors looked at her timidly. She looked at them one by one, until she found the perfect person.

"Colin Creevy." she muttered in fury at what just happened with Claudia.

Colin slowly turned around, afraid of the Head Girl. "I didn't do anything. I swear!"

Hermione grabbed him. "Where is Harry and Ron?"

Colin pointed quickly at the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory. "I saw Harry walk up there. I'm not sure where Ron went though."

Hermione thanked him and quickly made her way up to Harry's dorm. She pounded on the door with her fist, yelling for him to open the door. Neville opened the door and nearly died as Hermione stomped in. Harry was laying on his bed, his body sprawled out, and his back to Hermione. 

Hermione walked up to his bed. "What the FUCK Harry!!" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth. Harry was too shocked to turn around at the moment. Hermione never cursed. When Harry didn't turn around, Hermione continued. "How dare you put Claudia into this?! She had nothing to do with my relationship with Draco! She's heartbroken and you know it. What the hell were you thinking?! I don't care if you don't talk to me for another hundred years, but don't make Claudia pay for something that I did!"

Harry swung around in his bed. Anger was flashing through his eyes, which were bloodshot red. Hermione stepped back in fear. Harry finally spoke.

"I didn't want to do that to her! Don't come blaming me! Blame Ron! The one who is and will always be obsessed with you no matter what! You need to go talk to him before he does something more drastic. I don't care if you date Draco Malfoy, but Ron does. Because he wants you! And he told me to stop talking to Claudia because she deserved it!"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ron was becoming some sort of monster. Not caring for anyone's feelings except his. Harry ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. He started to mumble to himself as he sat on the bed. Hermione sat down next to him, thinking of what do to next.

"Harry, maybe you should go and talk to Claudia and I'll talk to Ron." 

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me Hermione? I just screwed up my love life." Harry said in apprehension. Hermione winced as Harry used the same word Claudia did, _screwed_.

"Harry Potter, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Go, now!" Harry very slowly smiled and nodded. He ran out of the dorm room right before Hermione slowly left. She walked around the corridors searching for Ron. She finally found him in the owlery, staring out a window.

"Ron…"

He turned sharply, spotted her, and then turned back to the window. Hermione slowly made her way towards him.

"Ron, I know you're very angry with me now and that's why I never wanted to tell you. I knew that something like this would happen. I knew you wouldn't take it well since you like me so much. But Ron you need to get over it. I'm sorry, but I don't see you as anything more than a friend. And you're a great friend Ron. You've always been there to protect me, to look out for me. Please Ron, talk to me."

Hermione took a peek at his face and saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks. She sighed as she put her arms around him for a hug. That's when he broke down into tears. He was barely grasping the idea that he couldn't have her. Hermione didn't know what to do exactly. 

Ron knew that he couldn't change her mind anymore. She was dating Draco Malfoy and that was that. He couldn't change it. He slowly pulled away but held on to her arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that I know my feelings for you will never go away. But your feelings for Malfoy won't just disappear either. It just came to me as a shock and I couldn't control my emotions."

"Neither could I."

_____

Hermione sat across from Professor Dumbledore. She had tons of papers in her hand as she talked to the Headmaster. 

"So I was thinking, we should have a ball. For the 7th years. Since we will be leaving this year. And muggle clothing will be allowed. I have it all planned out Professor. See?" 

She showed him the loads of paper in her hands. He nodded slowly.

"Seems you do Ms.Granger. You know I can never say no to a little party. So yes you may have your ball. How about…two weeks from now? How does that sound?"

Hermione grinned happily. "That'll be great Professor! Thank you so much. I'll make flyers right away!"

Hermione walked out the Headmaster's office as she pulled out a wad of paper from her bag. She muttered a spell and she instantly had flyers for the ball. As soon as she could, she began to post them up and pass them around.

_____

Draco slowly ran his hands through Hermione's hair as she talked on and on about the ball. He was getting a bit bored of her talk so he decided to shut her up. 

"And I'm planning on getting a lovely gown from---" Hermione's words stopped as Draco tilted her head up for a kiss. 

Hermione gave in rather quickly. They slowly wrapped their arms around each other as Draco deepened the kiss. Draco moaned in pleasure as Hermione's hands found their way under his shirt. Hermione couldn't be happier. 

She was excited because of the ball. She was happy that she was still with Draco. Harry and Claudia had gotten back together and Ron was _normal_ again (he asked Hermione how he think he would look as a blonde) and accepted the fact that she was going out with Draco and not him. Life was good…so far.

________

**A/N: Oooookay. I think this chapter sorta sucked. Plus it took me a million years just to type up. Plus I got sick. Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be focused on the ball that Hermione has planned. And thanks Sinsly! Without you, I would suck. Lol. And oh yes, Happy New Year's! ^_^**

**F33dBaCk**

**voidsenshi****: You got what you wanted. More, more, more. Lol.******

**Silverwing****!!!: Dude, don't worry! It hasn't ended! Not even close! **

**Pucca****: Yeah, everyone complained about not having a lot of Hr/D scenes in the last chapter. _ But, whatever. Lol.**

**SarahS****: Thanks for putting this story on your "favorites"…and yes I know you love it.**

**Tropical Flavored Yama: I guess the "RAPIDOMENTE CHICA!" didn't make me post it faster. But it made me laugh my head off. Lol. The "STEAMY, SMUTTY SCENES"...they're on their way. Patience. Lol. Thanks for the LONG and funny review. I loved it. _**

**Crystalline Lily: Sorry…this chapter took even longer to post. _**

**HarryPotterExpert****: I don't know what you would do without this story and me…lol. Anyways, you ARE one lucky butt. I wish I had the chance of going to the premiere…**

**~Serene~: I'm writing, I'm writing. Patience. Lol.**

**Dmoonbeam****: AHHHHH? Lol.**

**Lizzie-star08: I'm sorry. Either I forgot, or you didn't review the last chapter.**

**blonde**** munkey: Sexualness is good. Lol.**

**Gwen Potter: Well, Ron went a bit loony as you can see. Lol. **

**Sex & Diamonds: Well I tried to fit in a Draco and Hermione make-out scene just for you. Lol.**

**GerHPfa****: Harry ISNT insane! Only insane for me! Yes, yes!!! Lol.**

**Frances****: Yeah, its hard to make the story make sense all together. ::sigh::**

**Emma: Lol. You loved the "ravishing" didn't you? Hell yes. Lol.**

**Libby: Damn…EVERYONE wants steamy scenes! Lol.**

**Emily: Lol. I wish I could say "heck with school work!"…but my dad would kill me. Lol.**

**Jen Jen: Sure, just for you! _**

**silverspark****: As long as you reviewed, I'm happy. Lol.**

**steph****: Aww…thanks for the lovely compliments! And yes, there is lots of competion going on for Malfoy. Lol.**

**dracos**** gurl: Lol…yes, Ron is obsessed.**

**Death Ringer: Why thank you for compliment. By the way, I'm 15 and this story wouldn't be as good without my beta-reader, SINSLY! **

**Arezo****: Yes, yes. I have a creative mind. I know that. _**

**Draco's**** Girl: Yes, yes. EVERYONE is Draco's girl. Lol. Thanks for the review.**


	10. Dangerous Lovin'

**A/N: Wassabi fan-fic readers?! Lol. Long time no see eh? Anyways, here we are, I didn't want to keep yaw waiting forever and ever for the chapter. So last night, while playing with my cousin's Bratz dolls [**Sinsly** hates those dolls], I got an inspiration for something later in the plot! Weeeheee! Lol. Okay I'll shut up. By the way, Happy Chinese New Year's! ^.^ Thanks **Sinsly****** and thank you ****Beatriz for the title! Lol. Oh yes, sorry, I tried to fix the spacing but its on crack. So, me so sorry if the spacing and all looks crappy. .**

**Chappie**** 10- Dangerous Lovin'**

Hermione walked into her dorm to find Ginny, Claudia, Parvati and some other 7th year girls sprawled across her bed and laying all over the room. As she looked around in confusion she finally realized why they were all here. To look at her monthly edition of _Witches Wardrobes._

Hermione sighed as she stepped towards her drawer. "Cant you guys look at it in another room? Instead of hogging mine, or at least buy your own?" 

They totally ignored her. Claudia squeaked with excitement. "Oh that dress is perfect for you Hermione! Here look! Page 29!"

Hermione turned around just in time to catch the magazine. She flipped to page 29 and her mouth gaped open in awe. It was a beautiful, luxurious, caramel colored dress, with diamonds swirling along the bottom of the gown, and straps made in shapes of flowers. The gown puffed up towards the bottom and looked like something straight out of a muggle fairy tale. All the girls huddled around her to take a look.

"Whoa Hermione, Draco would be drooling all over you if you wore that! But I don't think you want your dress all wet. He'll have a hard one."

"Claudia!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

Hermione smirked. "Mmmhmm."

Ginny decided to butt in. "Seriously Hermione! If you buy that you'll make all the other girls look bad!"

Claudia whacked Ginny upside the head. "Don't mind her. She's just jealous that she can't go to the ball. Since she's still a

6th year! Anyways, I say you get it. It brings out the color of your eyes and you can leave your hair down and curl the ends and…"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and then back at the dress. It would really be great if she got the dress. It would totally make Pansy jealous. Not to mention Ron and everyone else.  Hermione grinned to herself as she imagined Draco's expression. She looked at all the girl's eager faces looking at her for an answer.

Hermione smiled confidently. "I'll get it."

-----------

Hermione walked down the corridor happily. She had ordered the dress and Claudia was going to do her hair. Hermione couldn't wait! 

"Hermione Granger!" yelled a voice behind her.

Hermione turned to see the Vaughn Pirpaki, the Head Boy. He was a Hufflepuff with brown hair, deep black eyes, very tall and lanky. His eyes always freaked Hermione out. 

She sighed. "What Vaughn?"

He stormed his way towards her. "What's all this talk about a ball?! How come you never talk these things over with me! 

We're suppose to be a team!"

Hermione groaned in boredom. This always happened. "I'm sorry Vaughn, but I went to the HufflePuff common room and asked for you, and you weren't around. I can never find you!"

Vaughn gave her a stern look and then casually smirked. "And what's this I hear about the Head Girl dating Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Ugh! Damn you're nosy! Go away Vaughn, I need to get to class!"

He grinned at her as she walked away. She always disliked Vaughn ever since she first met him. He would always try to make moves on her and Hermione hated that. Hermione continued to make her way to class. As she was walking, someone snatched her into a corner. She grinned. This was part of her daily routine now. 

Hermione looked up to see dazzling, grey eyes. "Hey sexy." 

She grinned foolishly as Draco lifted her head slowly to kiss her. It was a quick and fiery kiss that always created a rush of excitement in both of them. He had lifted her up on the wall and ravished her. He grinned seductively as he walked off. 

Hermione smiled with content. Both of their faces were flushed from snogging. She walked out from the dim corner and continued to walk to class.

Standing at the end of the corridor was Vaughn. He had that scary look in his eyes that always made Hermione wish she were somewhere else. She slowly made her way to class, acting as if she didn't see him. _'Was he watching me and Draco? What's his problem!? He was probably getting off on it. That pervert!'_ she thought as she made her way past him. He smiled weakly and followed her with his eyes. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine, but she thought nothing of it.

-----------

Hermione sat in front of the mirror as Ginny and Claudia ran around the room. The day of the ball has come. All the 7th 

years were up in their dorms, preparing for the big night. Claudia grabbed her wand and pointed it at her own hair as she mumbled a spell. Instantly, her wet hair was nicely dried. She ran to Hermione and pointed the wand at her brown hair.

Hermione gulped nervously. "You do know what you're doing right?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "No Hermione, I'm just a jealous best friend out to kill you."

Hermione looked at her sternly. "No need for sarcasm. I was just wondering."

Claudia grinned. "Of course. I'm not out to ruin your night. Unlike some people."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Claudia was in deep concentration until she finally came up with the perfect spell. "Okay here goes!"

A cloud of pink smoke went up in the air as Claudia shooed it away. Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her hair was framed around her face. Her ends were slightly curled to make the finishing touch. 

"Whoa." Hermione stared at herself.

Claudia grinned in satisfaction. "But that's not all!" She pulled out a small case from her pocket. "Make-up!"

-----------------

Draco stood near the drinks, waiting for Hermione to come. The ball was a great success. Everyone was dancing, talking, or just chilling. The Great Hall had been done very nicely. The lighting was dim and different color candles were floating

high up everywhere. Vases of flowers were placed on every table and gave a nice aroma. Draco smirked as he watched Pansy trying to get a Slytherin to dance with her. 

He was wearing beige slacks, black dress shirt, and black shoes. His first couple of buttons were unbuttoned, just to add to his already sexy self. He looked around, trying to spot Hermione. He saw Potter's girlfriend walk in and watched as Potter's face looked amazed. He kept his eyes on the doors, waiting for his lady to walk in, and she finally did.

Hermione timidly walked in, holding a little black purse. Her dress sparkled like the night sky. She blushed as everyone turned to look at her. All of them looked at her in awe just like Draco. Was this the Hermione they saw the other day? Her

bright, brown eyes searched the room and finally landed on Draco. She scurried towards him and held his hand tightly.

"Hello sexy. You look beautiful." He muttered in her ear.

She blushed and looked into his eyes. "Hello handsome."

He smiled and led her to the dance floor. Everyone watched. They saw the diamonds on Hermione's dress reflect the light from the candles. She looked like a beautiful queen. And every boy wished they were her king.

----------

Hermione chugged the glass of punch down. Draco and her danced more than anyone on the dance floor. She couldn't believe how great everything turned out. Draco looked brilliant and together they were bloody great. Draco went to go talk with a few friends as Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She walked out into the corridor and made her way to the nearest restroom. She needed to freshen up a bit. She had the sudden feeling that she was being followed but decided to ignore it. After fixing herself up again, Hermione quickly begin to make her way back to the Great Hall. But she was stopped. By Vaughn.

"Oh, hello Vaughn. Tonight turned out bloody brilliant didn't it? How's your night going so far?" she asked politely, even though she wished he would go away so she could get back to Draco.

Vaughn looked at her intently. "It's good. You're looking great tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Vaughn. The same to you."

Vaughn kept his eyes on her. "Thanks."

Hermione looked over his shoulder. "Well then I'll be heading back now." 

She walked pasted him but didn't get far. Vaughn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. For a skinny person, he was extremely strong. Hermione began to get a little scared. 

"No." he muttered.

Hermione was worried. Should she scream? Should she defend herself? "Vaughn…are you alright?"

He held her by the shoulders and shoved her into a dark corner. Hermione gasped in pain as her back hit the cold stone wall. He brought his face was inches away from hers. He stared into her frightened eyes for a few seconds then crushed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly. Hermione finally realized what was really going on and pushed him away.

"Vaughn! Stop it! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. Vaughn didn't reply. Instead he pushed her against the wall again and began kissing her neck. Hermione screamed as she tried her best to push him off.

"You're beautiful Hermione. Beautiful." He slammed her against the wall once more and held her against it tightly. Hermione screamed, but he muffled her cry for help with his hand. Hermione stared wide-eyed, until she decided she would try anything. As Vaughn pulled his hand away and began to kiss her roughly, Hermione, with all her strength, kneed him in the groin. Vaughn moaned in pain and backed a few steps away, grabbing his crotch. 

"You bitch." he squeaked.

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She needed someone, anyone. 

----------------

Ten minutes had passed since Hermione left for the bathroom. Draco searched the crowd, looking for Hermione. He gave up and decided to ask her friend.

"Erm…hey."

Claudia turned and gave him a look. "It's Claudia. What?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"

She slowly scanned the room. "No. Why?"

"Never mind." 

Draco decided to go out and check if she's okay. He walked out into the corridor and he heard a rustling sound. He turned just in time to see Hermione running towards him, hot tears running down her face, her dress in her hands, her face filled with fear. He grabbed her as she ran by.

"Let me go!" she yelled. 

"Hermione! It's me!"

She didn't say anything, she just broke down crying, her face in his chest. He held her tightly wondering what was wrong. Then he saw Vaughn, staggering around the corner of the corridor. Something in Draco's brain clicked. He let go of Hermione and walked towards Vaughn.

"Oh hello, Malfoy. Hermione was attacked by Peeves a minute ago, and I helped her. That's all."

Draco turned to look at Hermione. Her eyes were telling him that what he said wasn't true. Hermione was looking at Vaughn in fear. Draco walked closer to Vaughn with a sinister look on his face.  He threw a punch at Vaughn and hit him square in the face. Vaughn staggered back, holding his lip which was bleeding freely. 

"No Draco…it won't help. Please Draco." murmured Hermione.

Draco kicked Vaughn onto the floor, anger boiling up in his head. Hermione ran and grabbed Draco, pulling him away.

"It won't help."

He held her in his arms again. Hermione shivered and let hot tears run down her cheeks. Draco slowly murmured words of comfort into her ear as he looked at Vaughn, who was laying on the ground, in disgust.

"Draco…I don't want to go back…to the dance."

"It's okay Hermione."

She sobbed and finally stopped as Draco lifted her into his arms. He carried her to his own dorm, as she held onto him tightly. As he walked into the dorm, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Draco placed her onto his bed and laid next to her, caressing her arm, looking at hers sleep. No one will ever hurt her again. No one.

-------------

**A/N: I WAS going to end it here…but since I love you guys so much and because I make yaw wait so long for the next chapter…here is the SCENE I promised yaw. And hey, don't give me credit for it. It ALL goes to ****Sinsly! She'll want feedback on what yaw think of her _"scene"…_lol. Alright, go on, read it. Bet you can't wait. Lol.**

-------------

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, searching the room around her. It was the Slytherin's dorm. Draco's dorm. It was barely 11 pm and Draco looked as if he were sleeping. She gently kissed him on the cheek. Draco slid his hand up to her neck, bringing her closer. Her eyes were no loner red from crying. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. What started off gentle soon became pleading and intense. Draco rolled over, bringing her on top of him, He ran his hands through her silky hair and Hermione did the same. 

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, just like their bodies did not long ago on the dance floor. Hermione heard a moan and discovered that it had come from her. All she wanted now was to forget everything and only let there be Draco. She pulled his tucked in shirt from under his pants and felt his smooth chest. Draco moaned in pleasure and found Hermione kissing and licking his neck. She began to unbutton his shirt fiercely, pulling a few off. Draco chuckled.

"Just can't wait, can you?" he said with a grin.

Hermione didn't respond. Before he knew it, his chest was out in the open. He pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her again as he inhaled the beautiful fragrence coming from her, intoxicating him. He made a trail of sweet kisses around her neck. Hermione lightly gasped as he began sucking on it like candy. She quickly relaxed and sighed in pleasure. 

"Draco…"

She threw her head back, giving him better access. She ran her hands over his toned chest once more, right before he pulled away frustrated. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him in concern.

"This damn dress!" he said as he grabbed the bottom, emphasizing his point.  "How much did you pay for this?"

"Enough."

He smirked. "You're beautiful Hermione. But you're even more beautiful without the dress."

She smiled. "You really think so?"

"No, I'm just trying to get you out of it, its making me itch."

Hermione frowned at Draco indignantly and crossed her arms. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"You killed the moment Draco." 

Draco continued to smile. "I don't think so."

Hermione couldn't hold back her smile. She loved the way Draco could do that. He pulled towards him and kissed her. He

unzipped the dress from the back, exposing her skin. He ran his hands from her face, to her neck, to her shoulders, pulling down the straps of the dress. He felt her milky skin under his fingertips. The dress made its way down her body, just as Draco's hands did.

They pulled away from the kiss, needing to breath. Hermione kicked the dress off, and began to tug on Draco's belt and pants. She soon got it off and threw it down with her dress. Soon enough, the only thing they were wearing, was each other. They tossed on the bed, scrambling to get more of the other. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco caressed her everywhere. Draco's hair wasn't straight back, but coming around his head and a part plastered to his forehead from sweating. Hermione ran her hands through his silky locks as she stared into his deep grey eyes. They were filled with lust, hope, and…love. 

------------

**A/N: So what yaw think?! Lol. Tell me! And hey, I'm kind of having writer's block…so if anyone has any good ideas that I could put into the plot, please email me or whatever. My info is in my bio, so go there. Lol. Hmm…hope yaw liked the chapter! Till next time, hasta luego amigos! .**

**F33DBaCk:**

**steph****: Hmm…a twist in the end? Not sure! **

**Pucca****: Lol…I know, I wish I had that type of affection too…so does **Sinsly**. Lol.**

**HarryPotterExpert****: I love your reviews! Lol. I hope your story gets posted and you get tons of reviews. ^.^**

**Jo: ß- That's **Sinsly**. Lol. I love you muchacha! Ha…and where the hell is YOUR next chapter?! Oh yeah…Mandy screwed it up for you…damn. **

**clairemalfoy****: Yeah, its fun seeing two totally different people get together. **

**sweet**** sorrow: Thanks to your review, I came up with something for this chapter! The Head Boy is a maniac! Lol. So thanks a lot for the idea…I had totally forgotten about the Head Boy.**

**dREaM**** cHicK: Now you cant wait for Chapter 11! Lol.**

**Sex & Diamonds: YOU FINALLY GOT IT. Lol. Happy? Hahahaha…**

**Heather: Thanks…me a "gurlie"! Lol.**

**Jase****: The _"nudge, nudge, wink, wink" worked and you got more than just snogging…lol. _**

**draco's**** gurl: Oh that line about _"make like your money and disappear…"_ was all thanks to ****Sinsly. And Ron is a psycho…according to me and **Sinsly**.**

**slytherin**** 1 girl: You suuuuuuuuuure love Draco don't you? LOL.**

**silverspark****: Why? You're younger? How old are ya? Lol.**

**tom**** felton's gal: Lol…sorry that I got you addicted…hmmph. Lol.**

**a**** fan of ****ur**** stories: I continued! Don't come after me! Lol. And you got a romance scene…happy?**

**nikki****: Wee! Thanks for the review!**

**Tropical Flavored Yama: Aaaaaw, I hope you get better amiga. Thanks for reviewing with your "cue cards"…lol.**

**Jennifer: Im continuing…don't worry! Be happy! Lol.**


	11. Intercourse & Remorse

**A/N: I'm back_! ::throws confetti:: Sorry for such a long wait…I'm such a bad author! Some of you guys actually starting threatening me! At least that got me to write the chapter while I was in class. =) And my beta-reader** Sinsly**, whom I owe a lap dance to…don't we all just LOVE her?! I do! Alright, I'll shut up and let yaw read the long-awaited chapter! Enjoy!_**

**Chappie 11 – Intercourse & Remorse**

Draco slowly opened his eyes, the sun's bright rays meeting his grey jewels through the curtain. He looked down to see a head of caramel brown hair and dainty arms linked around his waist. He smiled and inhaled Hermione's exotic scent. They had fell asleep entangled in each other's arms and woke up that way. Hermione felt Draco fidget beside her. She looked up and met his warm eyes and welcoming smile. She stretched and yawned as she pulled herself up for a long kiss. 

Their lips slowly met and sent an electric rush in them both. Hermione's hands ran up and down Draco's back as he dominated her mouth, exploring and tasting her enticing juices. Hermione slowly pulled away. Neither of them spoke, each remembering last night's events with a smile playing on their faces. Hermione couldn't believe she had actually spent a wonderful, pleasure filled night with Draco, and neither could he. They both laid there, staring into each other's eyes, forgetting all their worries in life.

------

Exams had finally come. The school had developed an eerie silence and Hermione sat in her dorm, gathering notes and preparing for her next exam. Surprisingly, she couldn't wait for her exams to be over. All she wanted now was to spend more time with Draco. Ginny had commented that Hermione had a different aura to her now. Hermione smiled at the thought.

She felt more mature and womanly, and most of all…loved. Nothing in the world mattered to her anymore, only Draco. She sighed to herself as she walked out into the corridor. Hermione heard lots of rumors that Draco got Vaughn expelled. But she didn't really care, as long as Vaughn was never around her.

"Hermione!" She turned to meet Claudia's quizzical look.

"Oh hey Claud. What's up?"

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "That's what I should be asking you! You never told me what exactly happened. Are you ever going to tell me?!" Hermione began walking and smiled foolishly. "Hermione! Stop being so secretive!" Claudia trailed behind her whining. "I'm going to find out anyway!"

Hermione finally gave in. "Okay, okay! Umm…well you know."

"No, I don't know."

Hermione blushed furiously. "You know…me and Draco…you know."

Claudia's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me!"

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Why would I lie?!"

  
Claudia began jumping up and down. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Hermione finally got laid!"

Hermione giggled. "Shh…don't let the whole world find out!"

Claudia grinned. "Oh, don't worry. It's sealed."

"So umm…have you and Harry done it?"

Claudia turned red. "Done what?!"

"Done_ IT_!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I told you! Now you tell me!" Claudia nodded. Hermione grinned. "When was this?"

Claudia smirked and began to gaze out a nearby window. "Ah…the first time was after a Quidditch match. We had gotten kind of carried away. And when we made up after our argument about you and Draco…yeah…" She sighed happily.

Hermione laughed. "And you never told me! How evil!"

Claudia playfully pushed Hermione. "Whatever! Harry began to get afraid of doing it after the first time. I had gotten really sick and he thought I must have gotten pregnant or something!"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, that's why you were sick?"

Claudia snorted. "No girl! I wasn't bloody pregnant! Thank god I wasn't, or Harry might have freaked."

Hermione slowly nodded, the energy had just been drained out of her. What if she was pregnant? She wasn't sure whether they used protection or not. They just got so caught up in the moment. Claudia noticed Hermione stop walking and as her rosy cheeks paled.

"Hermione…you did use _some sort of protection, right?" Hermione gave Claudia a desperate look. Claudia grabbed her hand and ran down the corridor._

-------

Hermione stood outside the hospital wing, extremely embarrassed. Claudia had gone in acted as if she herself were pregnant and wanted to know. The head nurse had given her a potion to drink, which would show if she was pregnant or not. Claudia finally came out and pulled Hermione into the nearest restroom.

"Okay, she said to take this. If stomach area glows dimly, then yes. If nothing happens, then your not!" Hermione took a deep breath and took the minute flask from Claudia. "Don't worry Hermione, just drink it." Hermione brought the flask up to her mouth and took it all in one big gulp. "Okay now raise your shirt and take a look."

"I don't want to look! I'm freaking out here!"

"Alright, I'll look." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her shirt slightly up. They both stood silently for awhile until Claudia let out a small gasp. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and glanced down. "Hermione…you're pregnant."

And with those words, Hermione let out a shriek and watched everything move as if in slow motion and lost her balance. "Hermione!" Hermione felt her head hit the restroom's tiles and everything went black.

------

**A/N: Tada! I'm done! Lol. I know this was super short compared to other chapters. But the next chapter will hopefully be much better. And I wanted to share the many titles my beta-reader** Sinsly** came up with. Such as…_Get Off My Man, Homewrecker!_…_Condom?…__Stupid Ho…and the funniest one of all, __B*tcb Got Pregnant! Thank god I didn't use that one…it would have gave the whole chapter away! Lol. Alrighty then, until next time…keep leaving reviews and I'll keep writing! =)_**

**F33DBaCk:**

**Emma: You're not a perv! Sinsly can just do that to people…lol.**

**radioactive-kitten: Omigod, you are one hilarious person. Thanks for the strong coffee and clinging to my leg. I don't think I'll be having a Pansy-Hermione showdown. Seeing Ron bleach his hair, that would be entertaining…but maybe next time! Thanks for the ideas though!**

***SHIRI*: Don't worry, Hermione wont be getting 'down and dirty' with Ron.**

**Crystalline Lily: Sinsly loves you. Lol.**

**Snapegirl: I'm not stopping here! There is much more!**

**Sweet Sorrow: Well Vaughn is not really a maniac. He sort of becomes one. But you know how usually those really really smart people become all freaky. ::laughs::**

**Girl-named-Belle: End in misery?! That would never happen! I also hate sad endings…it's just so depressing.**

**gurlie: Don't worry, Draco is NOT going to get all gay and mushy. And about the parents factor, I haven't forgotten, that will play a part in the story soon. About Draco being a deatheater, I choose not to get all deep in that subject. And it's never confirmed in the story that he is one…but oh well. Thanks for the info!**

**Sex & Diamonds: Ah the climax, if we would have included that, it would have become NC-17! Hahaha…**

**Dreamer not believer: Thanks for "lurve-ing" the story! **

**Roswell4ever: Yeah, thank god for FanFiction! Now when I read the books over again, I'm thinking "Where the hell is the snogging?!" Lol.**

**Night Jasmin: Aww, thanks for the compliments! =)**

**Jase: I didn't really understand your question that you left in your review, but it's alright! Thanks for bugging me online to write the chapter, that helped me move my butt and finally do it! **

**HarryPotterExpert: Thanks for all the great compliments! Me and Sinsly really appreciate people like you! **

**Tropical Flavored Yama: I'm glad the 'scene' helped you get better! =)**

**Amanda: Yeah, there are conflicts left. A lot. Heehee…**

**nikki: Damn, I didn't update soon. Grr to me!**

**fifi ramone: Yeah, I need to update! Damn me! Lol.**

**LimpBizkitGurl0: Thanks for all the "wow's" and "omg's"….lol. Glad you like the story!**

**Victoria: Why are you crying at the end of your review?!**

**cherryplum11: Hope your chicken pox gets better. I got those when I was a little innocent girl. Lol. And you're so right! I'm "blasted evil" for not updating sooner!**

**Emily: Look at you, sucking up to me. Lol. Just kidding, I'm glad I could help when you got in that jam!**

**Bety: Don't hurt me! Lol. I love you, bye bye! **

**Sinsly: I LOVE YOU GIRL! And that jacket! And Harry! And your new chapter that you emailed me! LOVE LOVE LOVE! Okay, bye bye!**


	12. The Meeting

**A/N: Well here I am again, after such a long time. I've given up on finding time to type it on the computer and then send it to **Sinsly**, my beta-reader. So I wrote this chapter during class last week and gave it to**** Sinsly, who beta-read it right away. And I've had it stuffed in my backpack for a week now. Finally, I took it out this weekend and here I am typing it. So sorry for the long wait, but I'm a well-known procrastinator. I want to thank yaw for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. And on with the show…or story…whatever!**

**Chappie 12 – The Meeting**

Hermione sat next to her bedroom window, looking out, wondering what to do. School at Hogwarts had ended, and while most of the students had their minds set on getting a decent job in the wizardry world, Hermione had other things to think about. Like the baby living inside her.

She postponed telling Draco till the end of the school year. He didn't need something like this on his mind. Hermione didn't even know how she was going to tell him. Her biggest fear was that he would leave her after hearing the shocking news. That he wouldn't be able to handle all the responsibility and wished that he never got involved with her. Her eyes watered just at the thought of this.

As she changed her blouse, her mother walked into her room. Hermione had told her mother and was glad that she understood. Yes, of course, Hermione's mom was taken aback. She never thought that her daughter would do such an act and not think of the consequences. Her mom sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, looking as if she aged ten years from worry. 

"So Hermione, are you going to tell him?" 

Hermione stood in front of her closet, trying to choose between two pairs of pants. "Maybe."

Her mother sighed. "Honey, you have to. If you don't, he'll feel betrayed."

Hermione turned to face her mom. "What if he…leaves me?"

"Hermione, if he really loves you and cares for you, he won't. Just trust him and yourself."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine." She gave Hermione a quick and left the room.

----

Draco was surrounded by muggles as he sat in a park, waiting for Hermione. He stared in disgust as a group of girls passed by him for the millionth time, giggling and pointing as they did. He was grateful when he spotted Hermione coming towards him. He made sure the stalking group of girls were watching as he gave Hermione a mind-blowing kiss. He placed his arm around her waist (his stalkers threw nasty looks at Hermione) and they walked to a more deserted area. 

Draco sat on the grass and pulled Hermione next to him. She was very quiet and a bit dazed. She placed her head on his chest, forcing him to lie on his back. 

He ran his hands through her hair. "Hermione are you okay?" She didn't answer; she only tightened her grip around him. "Hermione, talk to me." He felt something wet seep through his shirt. She was crying. "Hermione---"

"Draco. I'm…I'm pregnant." Silence filled the air around them. Draco didn't move his hand from her hair, nor did he speak. He heard Hermione through her sobs mumbling something about being sorry. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, to calm her down.

"Hermione, let's get married." He heard Hermione catch her breath. She sat up automatically and looked at him, her eyes red from tears and her face crinkled up in a smile. He watched as her eyes lit up. "Really?" He smiled calmly as he gently caressed her cheek. Hermione sat there, stunned. He couldn't help but smirk as he pulled her down for a kiss. Her lips felt so soft and tender. She gave in to him and let the pleasure of his kiss set in. But then she suddenly pulled back. 

"Just like that? We get married?"

He sat up and looked into her anxious eyes. "Yes, but first…"

---

Hermione ran her hand over her skirt (for the hundredth time) before she walked into the Malfoy Manor. Draco stood by her side and smiled reassuringly. The servants welcomed Draco kindly and seemed like they didn't take notice to Hermione at all. She walked a few paces behind Draco, taking in the dark halls around her. 

Her eyes examined the many dimly lit rooms they passed. Hermione knew that Lucius Malfoy had been killed during the war with Lord Voldemort. She couldn't believe that someone would live in this huge house all alone. Draco too her hand as they stepped into a larger room. A lightly lit chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, sending rays of light throughout the room.

"Draco…" a gentle, but stern voice entered the room. Hermione felt a cold shiver ripple through her as she turned to see Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione read her features like a book. She sat in an elegant chair; her frail body seemed as if it would sink into it at any moment. She looked as if she had never aged, no wrinkles along her face, nothing at all. But Hermione sensed her weakness growing from her eyes. 

"Mother…I didn't see you there…"

"Who is this? Who have you brought into our home?"

Draco motioned to Hermione for her to step up next to him. Hermione took a deep breath before she answered. "Good afternoon Ms.Malfoy. I'm Hermione Gr---"

"Granger." Narcissa finished for her as she picked up her tea cup. "The young lady from the muggle family. Why is she here Draco?"

Draco seemed nervous. "Mother, we want…." Hermione couldn't believe that Draco was stuttering. "We are going to get married."

Narcissa Malfoy brought the tea cup down from her lips. She looked at the both of them as her cup slightly shook in her tiny hand. She answered as she calmly placed her cup on the table.

"No, you are not"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "What?!"

Narcissa's head snapped up. "I'm not allowing you to throw your life away for someone like her! Your father wouldn't have allowed it either! Do you hear me?! You are going to get this mudblood out of _my_ sight and out of _your life!"_

Draco tensed as heard the word _mudblood, but answered. "She's pregnant!" _

Narcissa glared at Draco and he quieted down. Hermione watched as Draco's head drooped down a bit, as if he were giving up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She placed her hand on his shoulder and was shocked when he brushed her hand off. Tears filled her eyes. It was what she had feared. Her heart dropped and she felt a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Narcissa stood up from her chair even though her vision was blurred by tears. 

Narcissa threw a disgusted look at her. "I would advise you to get rid of that baby. And rid yourself from my son's life you filthy harlot." She then walked out the room, her cloak trailing behind her. Hermione stared at Draco's back. "Draco...?" He turned slowly, a look of remorse on his face. Tears dropped and ran down Hermione's cheeks. Was he just going to stand there and not do anything about this?! Hermione was filled with anger as she realized he betrayed her. She turned on her heel and ran down the hall towards the doors, her hair flowing behind her.

She mumbled the magical words to apparate as she ran, feeling as if she was going to break down any second._ "HERMIONE!"  She heard his voice, the voice she once loved to hear call her name. But she kept running and forced the last words to the spell out of her mouth. She left Draco Malfoy._

----

**A/N: Woohoo! Took me 20 minutes to type that up! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. **Sinsly **adored this chapter because she loves Draco and despises Hermione. I swear, she wrote _"REJECTION! Hahaha!"  over all the papers. Lol. And my other friend was trying to read it, but she couldn't pronounce Hermione's and Draco's names. So she named them _Baloney & Taco. _Heehee. I would have updated last week, as a birthday gift to myself (lol), but I swear, the school wants to kill us with homework before we get out. Oh well. Don't forget to leave a review! Chow for now!_**

**F33DbAcK:**

**EuphoniumGurl0: Woah, you said "omg" and "wow" a lot. You must really like the story. =)**

**Bety: The chapter is up! Don't hurt me!**

**Dream Chick: Yeah, making Hermione pregnant was great fun. Lol.**

**Girl-named-Belle: Eek?! EEK! That's all you said! What a review! Hahahaha…**

**Roswell4ever: Yay, thanks for not complaining about me not updating. Making yaw wait makes it worth it! Lol.**

**Tropical Flavored Yama: Good job! You saw that coming! And thanks for all the dancing and singing you did! Lol. Very…eer, interesting review! =)**

**HarryPotterExpert: Lol. Girl, your imagination did drift off with all those questions. I think they are all answered in this chapter. Yeah, getting pregnant isn't innocent, lol. And sorry I didn't update SOON and I'm glad I didn't get any threats from you. It would have been fun if you did send one though. **

**Jase: Girl, you said get my butt moving! Lol. Actually, my butt doesn't type, but my fingers do! Lol…just kidding, I get your drift!**

**purple_eyez04: No, her pregnancy won't ruin the plot. It actually adds more to the plot! =)**

**radioactive-kitten: Clinging to my leg is really fun isn't it? Thanks for the MAD dance. Lol. I think you scared the little boy in your last review. Don't start drooling on your monitor again ok? Lol. I like the word SHABANG that you used, lol. And I can't wait till I get another review from you. Your MAD funny! =D**

**steph: Well, now you've seen Draco's reaction. Great eh? Lol.**

**Dreamer not believer: Daaaaang, I get the idea that Hermione is stupid. Lol. I bet Sinsly liked your review since you insulted Hermione (her enemy) so much and so did I! Lol.**

**Emma: Now when you think about it, I want to see my tummy glow too! Let's go swallow some glow sticks and wait to see what happens! Lol.**

**fifi ramone: Thanks for loving the story! =)**

**BodyChocolate: Woah, you went all out and put the dates from when I last updated. Lol. Girl, you MUST want another chapter. Lol.**

**Sinsly: I LOVE YOU KAMIE! Heeheeeheeee…hahahahaha….hooohohohoho. Slap mah fro!**


	13. With You

**A/N: I'm back! Finally after like 3-4 months. I'm supa sorry for the long wait. I didn't know junior year was going to be such a busy one. So I told myself as soon as I got a break, I would write the next chapter. And I did! Thanksgiving break is always boring for me since I don't really celebrate turkey-day. Lol. So I want to thank all you readers for waiting and not giving up in me and ****Sinsly. And I want to thank ****Sinsly too! Because I lurve her and her liver _(inside joke)_! I'm sorry how the spacing is all ferked up. So I'll shut up and let yaw read the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chappie 13 – With You**

Hermione had apparated herself outside of her house. She stood there, before her bedroom window, her lip shivering. She stared at her window and memories of her and Draco passed before her eyes. She clenched her fists telling herself to be strong and mature about it. 

_HERMIONE! _He had called her, not wanting her to leave. Hermione climbed through her bedroom window, not wanting her parents to know she was home. _HERMIONE! _ She stood next to the wall, her arms shaking, and her knees weak. _HERMIONE! _His voice had been glued into her mind. The last words she would probably hear from him. Had she done the right thing?

Even the smartest girl questions her actions. She slid down the wall, brought her knees to her chest, and broke down into tears. How was she ever going to heal? She placed a hand on her stomach. What will she do with the child? Hermione cried and cried. Not knowing if the tears will ever end. She heard movement coming from her parent's room. 

Hermione wanted to avoid being questioned by her mom right now. She just wanted time to herself. She grabbed a sweatshirt and climbed back through her window. Her moist eyes roamed the dimly lit streets. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, and began walking without a destination.

___

Draco's eyes remained on the spot where Hermione apparated. She was gone. She didn't even look back. What was he going to do now? He stood frozen. He refused to accept the facts. Hermione had left him.

Narcissa's voice filled the room. "Draco. Oh good, that sick little girl left. We did the right thing Draco." 

Draco turned and viewed his mother with hatred. "We? When did YOU start dating Hermione? Huh?! This had nothing to do with you! So stay out of it!"

Narcissa smiled. "Oh what are you talking about Draco? You're the one who brought her over to hear my opinion."

Draco walked up to his mother, towering over her short height. "Well I did wrong."

"Draco, I---"

"No mother! You've said enough! I thought better of you." He looked her in the eyes. "But I'll never make that mistake again." He sprinted up the spiral stairs and began throwing his belongings into his trunk. His mother followed him and watched him from the doorway. 

Her voice was stern. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco didn't answer and continued packing. "You think you can just walk out of here? Your father would never allow that."

Draco turned sharply. "I don't give a damn! Father isn't here anymore! Don't you get that?! He's gone! And you can't keep me here!"

His mother let out a small gasp. Her small eyes darted around the room. Draco swiftly walked up to her, waiting for her to move from the doorway. She looked at him, his trunk in his hand, anger in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Draco; I can't let you leave." She reached into her robes for her wand. But Draco's hand was quicker. 

"No. I'm sorry mother. You just did". He pointed his wand at his own mother and her eyes widen. _"STUPEFY!"_

Narcissa fell to the floor. Draco took a deep breath, stepped over his mother, and walked out the Malfoy Manor into the dark night. He needed to find Hermione. But where? 

____

**_I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static, put my cold feet on the floor  
forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
a little taste of hypocrisy and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react_**

**_  
even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
It's true the way I feel was promised by your face  
the sound of your voice, painted on my memories  
even if you're not with me, I'm with you_**

Hermione sat on a bench at the local park. She and Draco came here often. Couples and families walked past her smiling and joyful. The park was lit up and a band was playing. She closed her eyes, letting the light breeze hit her face, making her hair fly up. She sat wondering what she was going to tell her parents. Her friends. Ron and Harry. _If I'm doing the right thing, why does everything feel wrong?_

**_You, now I see keeping everything inside_**

**_With you  
You, now I see even when I close my eyes  
With you_**

**_  
I hit you and you hit me back and we fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
fine line between this and that but when things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
even though you're close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back_**__****

She smiled as she remembered telling them she was pregnant. Harry's mouth formed a big O and Ron turned red, neither of them not knowing what to say.  She had seen a hint of jealously in Ron's eyes. A hint of dislike and shame. How were Ron and Harry going to react now? Probably go strangle Draco. Surprisingly, she smiled at the thought. 

**_It's true the way I feel was promised by your face  
the sound of your voice painted on my memories  
even if you're not with me I'm with you_**

**_  
You, now I see keeping everything inside_**

**_With you_**

**_You, now I see even when I close my eyes_**

**_With you_****__**

_Maybe this won't be so hard. Maybe I should have done this a long time ago. She got up from the small bench, drew her hood over her head, and turned to come face to face with Draco. She gasped and took a step back. Draco watched her and did nothing. He studied her face. Her eyes were red from crying but he could still see a hint of emotion in them. Was that fear? Both stood there, staring at one another, waiting for someone to say something. Hermione felt the agony and pain building up inside of her. _

**_I won't let you control my fate while I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience  
I won't just sit here and wait while you weighing your options you're making a fool of me  
you didn't dare try to say that you don't care you solemnly swear not to follow me there_**

**_  
It ain't like me to beg on my knees _**

**_oh, please, oh baby, please that's not how I'm doing things  
no I'm not upset, no I'm not angry; I know love is love, love sometimes it pains me_**

"Hermione…" Draco watched her, expecting her to shout at him, but she stood there, motionless, looking back at him. "What am I suppose to say Hermione? I didn't mean for this to happen. You know I didn't."

Hermione ignored the lump in her throat and replied. "Then why didn't you do anything when your mother said to get rid of me? Why didn't you stand up for me?! For us?!" She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. They streamed down her cheeks as Draco watched her, his eyes shrinking in anger and sadness. Was he angry at her or at himself?

He took a swift step towards her so that their bodies were slightly touching. Hermione shivered and knew Draco felt her movement. She knew what Draco was going to do next. What he always did to make her forget about all their worries. She stepped back away from him and he watched her, confusion playing in his eyes. 

**_With or without you I'll always be with you; you'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me  
no I won't let you take me to the end of my rope while you burn and torture my soul  
No I'm not your puppet and no, no, no I won't let you go_**

"You think a kiss is going to make it all better Draco? It's not!" Hermione wiped her tears away and walked past Draco. He grabbed her by the wrist, spinning her around. 

"Hermione…don't do this…" 

"No Draco, I'm _undoing_ this!"

Hermione raised her free hand and slashed it across Draco's face. She snatched her wrist away from him her eyes flashing in anger. "Leave me alone, _Malfoy." _

**_No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow_**

**_With you_**

**_No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow_**

**_With you_**

****

Draco stood holding the side of his face; he watched Hermione walk away from him. She had called him Malfoy. He felt daggers of pain hitting him. _Malfoy._ She hadn't called him that since they got together in Hogwarts. He watched her figure grow smaller and more distant until she was finally gone. Gone forever. 

**_You, now I see keeping everything inside_**

**_With you_**

**_You, now I see even when I close my eyes_**

**_With you_****__**

----

**A/N: Well then, that was depressing. I lurve **Linkin******Park! And when I first came up with the idea for this story, I was listening to "_With You_", the REANIMATION version. And I realized how the song fit so perfectly with the plot, yaw should listen to it sometime. =) Oh yeah, you know the part where Draco "stupefies" his momma? Well **Sinsly** and me were wondering if someone falls down when their hit with it or do they get blasted across the room? Who knows! Whatever! Lol. Remember, Hermione still has the baby and she plans on keeping it. In the next chapter or two I'm going to like fast-forward. I don't want to bore everyone. So it's going to go fast-paced. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I can't guarantee anything. Probably during Christmas break or sooner? I don't know yet. We'll see how it all works out. **PLEASE REVIEW** and if you want to receive a notice when the next chappie is poster, please put your email in the review somewhere. Thanks and until next time, peace.**

**F33DbAcK:**

_(since it's been awhile, maybe you should read your last review then you might not be lost when you read my replies to them. lol.)****_

**Jack's cookie AKA BelleTP****.'sC: Lol, yeah since he's hot she should stay with him. Oh well, she's stubborn.**

**Perfect butterfly blade: Hey _"get your FINGERS moving" sounds totally perverted. Lol. PERVERT! Jase is a PERV! =)_**

**Snapegirl3: Whoa, man, you sound like you're in denial or something. Lol.**

**Juliane Shelton: Hmm, don't know what the baby is. Boy or girl? Maybe yaw should say what you guys want it to be in your reviews. Lol. And I'll take it from there. **

**epiphanies****: Aww, your review made me & **Sinsly** feel special. _::tear:: I bet you hate me for not updating sooner. I say you & I go burn my school for keeping me so damn busy. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. =)_**

**EuphoniumGurl01: Damn! You and _"WOW!". Lol. Yeah, they really didn't describe Narcissa in the books. But from the little info the books gave I just worked it my own way from there._**

**Tropical Flavored Yama: It sucked?! WHAT?! Lol.**

**Sex & Diamonds: Yeah, I hope my creativity pulls through with this pregnancy issue. Lol. I have it all planned out, I just to get it out on paper and see what it looks like. =)**

**HarryPotterExpert: Lol. I used your slapping idea! So now there is a little bit of you in the story! Haha. And did you scream when got the email for this chapter? Hope you did. Lol.**

**Lauren: Thanks! =)**

**Tazia: Wow, my writing keeps people guessing. Cool! Lol.**

**Olivers-quidditch-queen: I saw the word _"SCANDAL" in your review and I started busting up in laughter. Lol. Thanks. =)_**

***karly*: Well ya got more! Happy? =)**

**lovelylady: I continued! Just because you asked nicely. Lol.**

**PinkChristmas: Thanks for the compliments! =)**

**Undefined Path: Thanks for the encouraging words! And by the way, I lurve your pen-name. It's catchy. =)**

**LythTaeraneth: Lol. The real question is, did it end for good? Ahh…lol.**

**Maria Gonzalez: You spelled _"please" funny. Lol. Thanks for reading. _**

**Sinsly: Hullo! I lurve you JAME! Oops…KAMIE! Oops…lol.**


End file.
